Metáforas & Duraznos
by Anee-Sama
Summary: Ella era pésima discutiendo con Judar, siempre perdía. Si tan sólo hubiera decidido dejarlo ir en lugar de aceptar un duelo cuya victoria ya estaba decidida, ¡su integridad no correría peligro! / Judar vs Kougyoku en un duelo de analogías y metáforas, con una interesante apuesta de por medio. ¿Quién ganará y qué resultados tendrá este duelo disfrazado de trato? / COMPLETO.
1. Trato

_Antes que nada, la idea surgió espontáneamente y creí que quedaría bastante bien con este par. No sé exactamente cómo son, ya que sólo me baso en el anime y la interpretación que tengo de sus personalidades estando juntos (con algo de spoiler de wikia), así que espero que no sea muy OoC y puedan disfrutarlo._

 _ **Como aclaración,**_ _es medio AU... aunque se mantiene en el universo de Magi tal como lo conocemos. El traumático pasado de Kougyoku con los duraznos es invención mía xD._

 _ **Magi y sus personajes le pertenecen a Ohtaka Shinobu.**_

* * *

 **Metáforas & Duraznos.**

 **1.**

Kougyoku extrañaba hablar con Judar como en los viejos tiempos, incluso si sus charlas no eran más que discusiones o sólo un breve intercambio de palabras/insultos que el magi, indiferentemente, le dirigía, como si no fueran amigos desde niños. Claro que él había seguido insistiendo en que no lo eran hasta que la Octava Princesa ya no se mortificó por ello. Lo quisiera admitir o no, ellos eran _amigos_. O fueron... era difícil asegurarlo en esos momentos.

Después de todo, desde su llegada a Kou, dejando atrás los bellos momentos en Sindria, Kougyoku no había podido ver a Judar como antes; no desde su última conversación en Sindria, tras _rechazar_ —que no lo había hecho, más bien no le respondió— su propuesta y _aliarse_ a Sinbad... oh, Sinbad, su amado...

 _No, espera. O_ _lvida eso. Basta; es suficiente._

La chica sacudió su cabeza, dando un gran suspiro. Extrañaba a Judar pero extrañaba a Sindria, donde conoció a sus nuevos amigos —y a ese despreciable enano, que aún recordaba lo de su mano— y donde dejó atrás a su primer amor. Extrañaba hablar con Judar, quien le hacía sentir acompañada, tanto como extrañaba hacer coronas de flores con Alibaba. Extrañaba discutir con Judar tanto como extrañaba la sensación que nació al pelear con Sinbad. Extrañaba estar al lado del magi sin decir nada, sólo comiendo duraznos, tanto como extrañaba sentir que alguien, aunque fuera una sola persona, sabía que estaba allí, que ella existía, que ella era alguien... no sólo un juguete de intercambio para crear alianzas, no sólo una sombra detrás de sus ejemplos a seguir. No sólo un eslabón para obtener poder.

Las lágrimas escozaron sus ojos, pero su orgullo le impidió llorar en el patio del palacio, donde podría ser vista en cualquier momento, sobre todo por Ka Kobun o sus hermanos. En su lugar, la Princesa restregó rápidamente sus ojos y, con determinación, se dispuso a terminar la corona de flores que tenía en su regazo, luchando contra el dolor de su pecho.

Recordar y añorar era lo único que podía hacer para distraerse de aquel dolor, aunque lo intensificara al mismo tiempo.

—Yo, vieja. Parece que continúas con tu absurdo pasatiempo, ¿huh?

Kougyoku se sobresaltó, abriendo desmesuradamente sus magentas ojos, con su corazón encogido en su pecho. No tardó más que un par de segundos en mirar a su costado, con su ansiosa mirada alzada para encontrarse con la carmesí mirada de su añoranza.

El magi a su lado sonreía despreocupado, burlesco, inclusive, con una mano en su cadera. Sus cejas no tardaron en enarcarse con curiosidad al ver las lágrimas resbalar de las mejillas de Kougyoku, hincándose casi inmediatamente para estar a su altura, no comprendiendo su rebosante alegría. El rukh de la chica revoloteaba por todas partes. Kougyoku, quien había actuado desanimada los últimos días, con su rukh decaído como ella, se mostraba inusualmente emocionada.

Y ahora su rukh brillaba con fuerza. Y era cálido, de alguna manera. Cálido y conmovedor... y desagradable y odioso.

Judar se hubiera largado si hubiese visto así fuera un pequeño tono rosa entre aquel mar de aves doradas. Lo juraba.

—¡Judar-chan...! —Sollozó la chica, abrazándolo con fuerza.

El magi frunció el ceño, abriendo la boca para replicar. Sufría un pequeño tic en el ojo y sentía náuseas de aquel abrazo, del rukh, de los sollozos ahogados de Kougyoku en su pecho. Y, con tal de romper con aquel incómodo momento, se tumbó de sentón, tirando a la chica con él lo suficientemente fuerte para que ésta se soltara y repusiera la compostura.

Sus ojos magentas brillaban con las lágrimas haciendo su camino a su mentón y sus mejillas estaban encendidas de un carmesí preocupante.

En serio, si veía aunque fuera una sola avecita rosa, se iba pitando de allí.

—¿Qué te traes ahora, vieja?

—No me digas vieja —refunfuñó Kougyoku, sonriendo. _Sonriendo_ en lugar de gritar y manotear y hacer un drama. Judar le vio con más confusión que antes—. ¡Ah, Judar-chan! ¡Te extrañé tanto!

—Para las cabras —interrumpió el magi, realmente desconcertado—. ¿Tú _qué_?

—¿«Para las cabras»? —Preguntó Kougyoku, con una ceja arqueada—. ¿Qué significa eso?

Judar rodó los ojos, incrédulo de la pregunta de su candidato a rey. ¿Iba en serio con eso...? Sí, Kougyoku iba en serio; su mirada ya no brillaba con aquella alarmante felicidad y Judar supo que estaba esperando una contestación. Estaba tomando demasiado en serio una frase cualquiera... ¿o acaso buscaba un tema de conversación?

 _Oh, qué más da_.

—Es un decir, no lo tomes literal.

—Pero ¿qué significa?

—Que esperes. Yo qué sé —espetó el magi, llevando sus manos a su nuca mientras desviaba la mirada—. Escuché esa frase hace un tiempo. No le des importancia.

—Oh, ya veo —Kougyoku asintió, mirando hacia su corona de flores. Sólo en ese momento recordó algo, mirando acusadoramente hacia Judar. El magi le vio con confusión—. Hacer coronas de flores _no_ es un pasatiempo absurdo, Judar-chan. Eso fue grosero.

—Da igual.

—... —La Princesa sonrió, observando con añoranza aquella corona comenzada—. Es muy importante para mí.

—Sí, sí, porque te recuerda Sindria, ya lo sé —gruñó el magi.

Kougyoku le vio con sorpresa, asintiendo inconscientemente.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—¿Qué más te haría hacer coronas de flores como una chiquilla en lugar de ser mi candidata a rey, que ese viaje a Sindria?

—¡N-no soy una chiquilla!

—Lo eres.

—No lo soy.

—Que sí.

—¡Que no!

—Yup, yo creo que sí.

—¡Judar-chan!

—CHIQUILLA~.

—... uh... —Kougyoku apretó los labios, buscando cómo contrarrestar a Judar—. ¡S-si yo soy una chiquilla, entonces tú también lo eres!

—Nah, yo ya soy un hombre.

La princesa se cruzó de brazos, desafiante. Su pecho latía con fuerza, con felicidad, pero no iba a demostrarlo. Tampoco es que Judar lo necesitara saber... aunque ya lo supiera.

—Pues yo _ya_ soy una mujer.

—Lo dudo.

—¡Lo soy! —Chilló la princesa, irritada.

Judar sonrió, viéndole con... Kougyoku no supo qué significaba esa mirada.

—¿Entonces _ya no_ eres virgen?

—... ¿q-qu...? ¡¿AH?! ¡J-JU-JUDAR-CHAN PERVERTIDO!

—¡Lo sabía! —Se rió el magi, apretándose el estómago. La expresión de Kougyoku, tan roja del rostro que competía con su cabello, mientras temblaba y sus ojos brillaban al borde del llanto, era hilarante—. ¡Eres como el aceite de oliva!

—...

—¡Oh, mi estómago! —El magi siguió riendo, mientras la princesa le miraba fijamente. Seria.

—...

—Ja... ja... —Judar dejó de reír, parpadeando curioso ante la seria, silenciosa y... _confundida_ princesa—. ¿Qué...?

—¿Por qué soy «como aceite de oliva»?

—Es un decir —gruñó Judar, rodando los ojos—. Vieja, deja de pensar de más en mis palabras.

—Si hablaras con más claridad en lugar de usar tus metáforas...

—No son metáforas, son analogías.

—¿Acaso importa? —Gruñó Kougyoku, fastidiada de sus constantes correcciones.

Judar asintió, bastante seguro de sus acciones.

—Me sorprende que no lo sepas, vieja. ¿Acaso estudias o sólo vas a espiar a Kouen?

—¡Yo sí estudio! —Se defendió la muchacha, ofendida por la pregunta.

—Entonces dime una analogía —habló Judar, cruzándose de brazos y piernas.

—No quiero.

—Entonces me iré.

Ni bien el magi se levantó, Kougyoku saltó fieramente para retenerlo, tirando de él para sentarlo. Judar sonrió victorioso, mientras la Octava Princesa se sonrojaba con intensidad, maldiciendo por lo bajo.

—...

—Eh, que me vas a zafar el brazo.

—¡Está bien, lo haré! —Bramó Kougyoku, liberándolo—. Pero no te vayas.

—Es un trato. Ah —Judar le miró con cierta maldad, volviendo a cruzarse de piernas—, pero esto debe ser divertido. Apostemos algo.

—¡No! ¡No quiero ser perseguida por duraznos voladores de nuevo!

—¡Moh, entonces me iré! —Amenazó Judar, con su irritante tonito infantil, cuan niño, torciéndole la mirada a Kougyoku.

Ese episodio con los duraznos voladores había sido increíble. Lástima que Kougyoku no quería repetirlo y él no tenía forma de hacerlo con Hakuryuu o los demás Ren. Kouha mutilaba sus duraznos y eso le quitaba lo divertido al asunto.

—... bien —masculló la chica, luego de eternos segundos de tensa decisión—. Pero si yo gano...

—¿Ganar, _tú_? ¡Jah!

—¡Si yo gano harás coronas de flores conmigo por el resto del año! —Chilló Kougyoku, antes de cubrirse la boca con sus anchas mangas.

Judar arqueó una ceja, intentando contener la carcajada.

Y falló, rodando por el suelo mientras reía a carcajada suelta, ignorando el carmesí en el rostro de la Ren. Rió y rió hasta llorar, teniendo que pausar para tomar aire. Luego volvió a reír.

—¡No te rías! ¡Di algo! —Renegó la chica, manoteando.

—Está bien, está bien —Judar tomó aire, asintiendo—. Si ganas... —el muchacho se rió entre dientes, antes de reponer la compostura— si lo haces, haré coronas de flores contigo. Si yo gano, los duraznos voladores se volverán tu nuevo ejercicio.

—¡Trato hecho!

Kougyoku estrechó la mano de Judar, quien no tenía intenciones de detener su mofa, dándole un apretón. El contacto de su mano con la suya le sacó un escalofrío, no tanto como ver su sonrisa arrogante y sus ojos maldosos, seguros de ganar.

Sólo instantes después de haber cerrado el trato toda su convicción desapareció y lágrimas de frustración y miedo rodaron por sus pálidas mejillas, recordando, con traumada viveza, los duraznos persiguiéndola por todo el palacio cuando recién había entrado a la adolescencia.

Ella era pésima discutiendo con Judar, siempre perdía. Jamás podría superar su habilidad lingüistica ni su espontaneidad. ¡Oh, si tan sólo hubiera decidido dejarlo ir!

—¿Lista~? —Ronroneó Judar, sacando un jugoso durazno de debajo de sus ropas.

—¿Desde cuand...? Oh, lo que sea... —suspiró la princesa—. Estoy... estoy lista.

—Ya veremos —sonrió Judar, saboreando el sabor de la victoria.

O, en su caso, del sabroso durazno en sus manos. Era lo mismo.

* * *

 _ **Este es mi primer fanfic desde que decidí borrar todo lo que tenía antes. No esperen una actualización muy constante ni que sea largo, ya que recién me ando metiendo nuevamente en esto. Pero tengan por seguro que me esmeraré.**_

 _ **Igualmente, todo comentario es muy bien recibido y si tienen opciones para el duelo de analogías de Judar y Kougyoku (aunque también habrán metáforas), con gusto las acepto. ¡Hasta la próxima!**_


	2. Primer Round

_**Magi y sus personajes le pertenecen a Ohtaka Shinobu.**_

* * *

 **2.**

—Bien, te escucho.

Kougyoku inhaló y exhaló, controlando el nerviosismo que la invadía, despejando de su mente toda duda, incertidumbre o miedo al futuro... es decir, al resultado que indudablemente llegaría antes de caer la noche. Tener un durazno frente a ella, siendo devorado por Judar, no ayudaba a controlarse enteramente, pero no podía darse el lujo de perder ni bien comenzada la contienda.

El round uno comenzó en cuanto terminó de carraspear.

—T-tu cabello es tan negro como tu _alma_ , Judar-chan.

El magi dejó caer su durazno, parpadeando sorprendido por la respuesta de la Ren, no precisamente ofendido por la analogía —correcta— en la frase. De hecho, estaba realmente asombrado de que ésta realmente supiera lo que decía, habiendo jurado que ganaría en el primer round.

—... bien —murmuró, fingiendo indiferencia—. Buena analogía.

Kougyoku se sonrojó, escondiendo su rostro detrás de sus mangas, recordándose controlarse. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Judar la halagaba, pero eso no significaba que su vida estuviera a salvo. _Aún no_.

—T-tu turno.

—Tu cara se pone tan roja como una manzana cuando te avergüenzas.

—¡N-no es cierto! —Renegó la princesa, aunque su sonrojo no ayudaba en lo absoluto.

Judar la miró fijamente, con ojos vacíos, no permitiendo una negativa a la inminente verdad. Venga, que cualquiera estaría de acuerdo con dicha analogía.

—Te toca.

—... u-uhm...

¿Qué más? Kougyoku tenía mucho que quería decirle a su amigo, ¿por dónde comenzar? Podía tratarse de sus ojos, tan rojos como la sangre. O su sonrisa, tan aterradora como encantadora, aunque pensar en una analogía sería difícil... ¿sus ropas? ¿Su actitud? ¿Su sutil adicción a los duraznos, como ese que se comía luego de limpiar el pasto?

 _Iugh_ , seguramente iba a caerle mal.

—Te estás tardando, vieja —comentó Judar, mascando ruidosamente, observando los magentas ojos de la princesa con aburrimiento.

—Judar-chan, tus ojos son como la sangre.

—Ajá, sí, ¿y?

—... acabo de decir otra analogía.

—...

—Es tu turno.

Bueno, ella lo había halagado nuevamente y lo hacía con toda la intención de hacerlo. Quizá podría pensar en algo más agradable para la chica; con algo de esfuerzo —o sin éste— la avergonzaría y la haría perder...

Nah, mejor pensaría en algo que la hiciera cabrear. Era divertido ver sus mohines. Además, cuando Kougyoku se enojaba, dejaba de pensar racionalmente. Si es que alguna vez era racional.

—Tus pechos son como duraznos.

—¡JUDAR-CHAN! —Bramó la princesa, abrazándose a sí misma.

—¿He mentido?

—¡Las analogías...! —Kougyoku se calló, no sabiendo qué más decir. Estaba segura de que sus analogías las hacía con la intención de ser verídicas. Judar seguramente también lo hacía con ese propósito—. ¡Mis pechos no son tan pequeños! —Intentó defenderse, tan roja de la cara como... oh, sí; una manzana.

—Hasta yo podría tener más pechos que tú metiendo unas naranjas bajo mi ropa.

—¡Porque son naranjas! ¡Las naranjas son más grandes que los duraznos!

—¡Jah, lo admitiste! Pechos como duraznos —se mofó el magi.

Kougyoku golpeó su frente.

—Da igual, me toca.

—Pero aguarda, esto es muy fácil —no, de hecho no, fue lo que Kougyoku deseó decir. Con Judar frente a ella... no, simplemente con Judar presente _no_ era fácil hacer ninguna analogía, pues temía hacerlo enojar, a diferencia de él, que no se preocupaba por ello. El magi sonrió de lado—. Hagamos analogías de nosotros, no de alguna parte en específico.

—¿E-es decir que...t-tengo que compararte con _algo_?

—Yup; física o psicológicamente. Pero tiene que ser verdad; los insultos cuentan.

—¡No, Judar-chan, insultos no!

El muchacho chasqueó la lengua.

—Bien, insultos no. Pero cuentan los aspectos negativos. Ahora, es tu turno. Y recuerda, no puedes usar una parte de mí, tengo que ser _todo_ yo.

¿Fue Kogyoku, o acaso el magi le había guiñado un ojo mientras se acomodaba más cómodamente en el pasto, flotando lo suficiente para que las hierbas no tocaran su piel?

 _Alucinaciones. Sólo parpadeó, seguramente._

Kougyoku meditó un momento, observando al magi cómodamente recostado por encima del pasto y evadiendo constantemente la mirada de su penetrante mirada carmesí. Su larga trenza se esparcía a sus espaldas y la forma en que su esbelto cuerpo se amoldó sobre si el aire fuera suelo firme, con una mano sobre su cintura y la otra sosteniendo su mentón, le recordó a Kougyoku la imagen de una seductora cortesana...

La chica se sonrojó furiosamente por el pensamiento, tragando saliva.

—¿Te rindes~? —Ronroneó, campante, el magi.

—Judar-chan, eres como una cortesana.

—... ¿qué?

—Q-quiero decir... u-un...

—Acabas de decirme puta —espetó Judar, afilando su mirada. La media sonrisa de su rostro se había desvanecido de golpe.

Oh dios, oh dios, oh dios, ya veía los duraznos... los veía persiguiéndola hasta el baño, asechándola mientras dormía, invadiendo su cama, atacando su garganta, robándole sus jabones, vistiéndose con sus ropas...

—Lombriz.

—... ¿qué?

—Arrastrada, desagradable y húmeda —siseó Judar, con claras intenciones de ofenderla.

—¡No metas a Vinea en esto! —Renegó la princesa, colorándose del rostro con nada más que furia, entendiendo su comentario—. ¡Dijimos que sin insultos, Judar-chan!

—Me dijiste puta, tú comenzaste.

—¡No! Es que... ¡t-tu forma de...!

—Perdiste —canturreó Judar, interrumpiendo los balbuceos de Kougyoku—. Así que...

—Tú también perdiste porque me insultaste —se defendió la princesa, borrando, una vez más, la sonrisa del rostro de Judar.

—Tú comenzaste.

—Yo te estaba _comparando_ con una cortesana, no te dije que _eras_ una. Tú me dijiste que era una lombriz, ¡tú te equivocaste!*

Judar gruñó, torciendo la boca.

—Empate.

—¡Pero si yo gané!

—¡Round dos!

—¡Judar-chan, eso es injusto! ¡Yo gané! —Chilló la princesa, manoteando berrinchudamente.

—Decirme puta, compararme con una, ¿qué importa? Me insultaste —gruñó Judar, cruzándose de brazos—. Toma el empate o pierdes.

Kougyoku suspiró exasperada, asintiendo de mala gana. Sabía que contra Judar no tenía forma de ganar. No en una discusión nacida de un malentendido que ella había causado.

Aunque no se arrepentía de decirle cortesana porque le había recordado una. La más atractiva, excéntrica y cruel cortesana de todo el mundo.

—Está bien. Empate. Vamos con el round dos. —Judar sonrió nuevamente, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas. Sus ojos brillaron con lo que parecía ser emoción—. Pero... —y de nuevo su sonrisa se borró; Kougyoku le vio con severidad— que las analogías también se enfoquen en alguna característica.

—¿Para decirme que tengo cara de puta, quizá?

 _Oh que la._.. Kougyoku frunció el ceño.

—Para decirte que tu actitud es como la de un niño berrinchudo.

—Mira quién lo dice.

—Judar-chan... —la princesa suspiró, abriendo nuevamente la boca. Judar la interrumpió.

—«¡Oh, yo quería quedarme en Sindria con Sinbad y aquel rubio bueno-para-nada y ese puto chibi de mierda!» —Habló Judar, usando un tono de voz chillón que parecía tener como intención imitar a Kougyoku—. «¡Oh, si tan sólo Sinbad me hiciera caso, pero soy sólo una chiquilla que no puede hacer nada bien, ni siquiera ir con Judar cuando se lo pidió!».

—Jud...

—«¡Ni siquiera Kouen me hace caso! ¡Al único que de verdad me hizo caso decidí dejarlo por un puto mujeriego! Oh, me convertiré en una puta, quizá así me haga caso».

—J-Judar-chan... basta... lo siento... yo... yo lo siento...

—«¡Después de todo, sólo soy la hija de una puta!».

—¡BASTA! —Bramó Kougyoku, sin darse cuenta de que lágrimas de angustia y furia resbalaban de sus mejillas. Judar le vio con indiferencia; no sonrisas, no burla. Sólo hiriente y fría indiferencia, sintiendo como si su pecho fuese perforado no con armas, no con objetos tangibles, sino algo más—. ¡Tú jamás sabrás qué se siente ser...ser _yo_! ¡Tú...! ¡Tú, monstruo descorazonado!

—Tus lágrimas son como perlas —murmuró el magi, mirándola fijamente—. Perlas invaluables que no se encontrarían en ningún _Dungeon_.

La furia de Kougyoku descendió, junto a la angustia e impotencia, dando cabida a la confusión.

Judar sonrió; su habitual sonrisa, confianzuda, encantadora y cálida, así fuera falsa. Kougyoku sintió sus mejillas encenderse en contra de su voluntad.

—Te toca.

—Ya no quiero jugar.

—¿Te rindes?

La princesa secó el rastro de lágrimas de su rostro, negando suavemente. Le dedicó una débil sonrisa a Judar, antes de mirar la destrozada corona de flores, abandonada en algún punto de su contienda.

—Pronto será la hora de cenar. Pospongamos esto para mañana; esta vez sin límites. Se vale _todo._

—Me parece bien. De todos modos, ya estaba aburriéndome de esto.

La princesa se levantó, sacudiendo su vestido, dando un gran suspiro. Judar flotó sobre ella, dejando que su trenza cayera sobre el cabello de su candidata a rey, atrayendo su atención.

—¿Judar-chan?

—Sinbad es un imbécil. Deja de derramar perlas por él; no lo merece.

Kougyoku se sonrojó. Se sonrojó con tanta intensidad que, como mecanismo de defensa para su frágil corazón, fácilmente embestido con halagos externos, se hincó y cubrió su rostro entre sus rodillas. El magi se hundió de hombros, flotando lejos de ella.

—Eso fue una metáfora, ¿no? —Susurró la Ren, lo suficientemente audible para que Judar la escuchara.

—Quién sabe.

—Gracias, Judar-chan.

* * *

 ** _* No sé si esté en lo correcto y en caso de no estarlo, qué mejor si me corrigen. No muerdo ni lloro por las críticas.  
_**

 _Ahora, la verdad h_ _e visto que el JuKou ya no es tan popular como antes (y sufro **mucho** por eso), pero ser recibida tan bonito por **Blue Kirito** me dejó un bonito sabor de boca. Me esforzaré para que esto valga la pena y tenga tantos capítulos como mi mente me lo permita. Ya luego veré si agregar a Aladdin y Alibaba también (la idea de duraznazos para el babu me tienta), o si hago otro fic con una trama semejante, juju._

 _Gracias, nuevamente, a **Blue Kirito** por su bello review~, y a todos los lectores fantasmas como yo._


	3. ¿Celos?

_**Magi y sus personajes le pertenecen a Ohtaka Shinobu.**_

* * *

 **3.**

Kougyoku no entendía qué estaba sucediendo con el magi caído. En realidad, no es como si entendiera _nada_ cuando se trataba de Judar, pero ese no era el problema real.

Sentada en el pasto, con sus manos sobre su corona de flores recién terminada, la Octava Princesa observaba al magi flotar de un lado a otro sin reparar en ella, ignorándola como el resto. Y no era el primer día que lo hacía. Era ya el cuarto.

Al principio, cuando esperó pacientemente a que su _amigo_ llegara para reanudar su juego y éste no llegó ni cuando cayó el anochecer, Kougyoku creyó que el durazno le había caído mal a Judar y casi rió ante ello, pensando en ir a visitarlo para ver si no era nada grave. Pero cuando se levantó y se dispuso a cenar y buscarlo... la chica sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver al magi hablando _animadamente_ con Hakuryuu, tan sombrío como jamás lo había visto que casi juró que estaba molesto gracias a Judar. ¿A quién más culparía del mal humor de los Ren si no era al magi?

A la princesa le tomó varios segundos carburar que, efectivamente, Judar estaba molestando al —no tan— pequeño príncipe y no a ella. Lo estaba molestando desde _quien-sabe-cuándo_ y se había olvidado por completo de que había quedado con ella para jugar. La había dejado plantada y no parecía importarle. Mucho menos recordarlo. Fue un golpe bajo a su ego, ciertamente. Kougyoku sintió como si hubiera sido traicionada.

Cuando la mirada carmesí de Judar recayó momentáneamente en ella, éste la ignoró con obviedad. Ni bien observó a la conmocionada princesa a varios metros de con él y Hakuryuu, el magi dejó de sonreír y desvió la vista, aclarando su garganta para continuar donde se había quedado, ignorándola con hiriente indiferencia. Kougyoku ni siquiera comprendió las palabras que el magi decía, casi como susurro, a Hakuryuu, tomándolo del hombro para continuar con su charla en un lugar más apartado donde nadie los pudiera escuchar. Lo único que carburó fue que Judar la había ignorado y... y no sabía por qué.

¿Acaso estaba enojado por su analogía? Era inmaduro. Ella lo había perdonado y eso que le había dicho cosas peores. Pero de nada le servía pensar en ello. No; Kougyoku tenía que cenar o Ka Kobun la regañaría.

El segundo día, la chica decidió darle una segunda oportunidad a Judar y esperarlo donde mismo, ensimismada con los recuerdos de Sindria ahora que no tenía quién la distrajera de ello. Judar no se veía por ningún lado, haciéndola suponer que se había ido y no había querido despedirse de ella para no ser testigo de sus _dramas_. Que venga, no era su culpa considerando que él era quién hacía su vida menos agobiante...

La princesa suspiró, sacudiendo su cabeza. Alzó la vista para observar una vez más y después continuar con su corona.. y entonces lo vio. No. _Los_ vio.

Judar desvió la mirada hacia Koumei, con quien parecía platicar _tranquilamente_ , omitiendo que el muchacho bostezaba constantemente. Kougyoku sintió otra estocada al pecho, pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte para fingir no haber visto aquella escena. En su lugar, sólo bajó la vista a las flores, nerviosa de ser vista por el magi mientras ella lo observaba.

No quería que pensara que estaba espiándolo o asechándolo. Ella no era una acosadora. Eh... no consciente ni voluntariamente.

Como se lo imaginó, Judar no reparó en ella para reanudar su juego. Volvió a ignorarla y, para su desdicha, pasó tan cerca de donde ella estaba que Kougyoku temió que notara su absurdo intento de corona estropeada por los sentimientos que entorpecían sus acciones.

Como la noche anterior, la chica cenó y después se dirigió a su habitación. Ese día tampoco jugó ni volvió a ver a Judar hasta la tarde del día siguiente.

Y ahora Judar estaba con Kouha. Kougyoku palideció de golpe, sintiéndose, más que ignorada y dolida, atemorizada de los dos monstruos juntos platicando frente a ella, como si no existiera, sonriendo con cierta... maldad. Y es que diablos, Judar y Kouha juntos era todo menos algo agradable considerando que el magi era un muchacho cruel e infantil y el Ren era un príncipe sádico e infantil.

La chica se estremeció de sólo imaginar qué estarían diciendo. Ya escuchaba las voces en su cabeza y veía las aterradoras imágenes en su cabeza.

Los gritos de los sirvientes mientras huían.

Los duraznos voladores causando estragos.

Kouha riendo y destruyendo todo.

Judar despedazando el lugar con hielo.

Más duraznos voladores vistiendo armaduras de hielo.

Y ella siendo el blanco de la _travesura_ de su hermano y su amigo, o, más bien dicho, de sus locuras como seres amantes de la destrucción y el miedo y agonía ajena. Después de todo, Kougyoku siempre tenía la mala suerte de que, cuando de Judar se trataba, toda travesura terminaba perjudicándola a ella. Por ello optó por salir pitando, llevando consigo su corona de flores, antes de que siquiera Judar volteara a verla.

Si el magi no la veía, Kougyoku podría salvarse. Tenía que hacerlo.

Judar arqueó una ceja al no divisar a Kougyoku donde siempre, buscando a la chica con la mirada sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de ser discreto. Kouha sonrió con maldad y ternura. Una extraña combinación en un chico extraño.

—¿Buscas a alguien? —Se animó a preguntarle.

Judar fingió indiferencia, hundiéndose de hombros.

—Nah. Sólo creí haber visto algo.

—Pues ese algo huyó hace nada. Tal vez temía por su vida.

—... ¿qué?

Koha ensanchó su sonrisa, haciendo un ademán con la mano para restarle importancia.

—No es nada.

Judar le miró con indiferencia, pasando sus brazos por detrás de su nuca, antes de continuar hablando de nada en particular. Kouha ensanchó su sonrisa al divisar una sutil mueca de fastidio en la cara de Judar, como si ya no fuera divertido platicar con él desde que Kougyoku había huido.

 _«Aunque me pregunto qué la habrá hecho huir de esa manera...»_

Después de todo, era relativamente normal que Kouha y Judar hablasen, fuese cual fuese su tema de conversación...

¿O no?

* * *

 _Increíble_ , fue lo que Kougyoku expresó al ver a Judar y Kouen platicando. Por todos los cielos, ¡su hermano Kouen, el ocupadísimo Kouen Ren, hablaba con Judar en público habiendo tantas cosas más por hacer!

La princesa no soportó aquello, levantándose presurosamente para encerrarse en su habitación. Lágrimas se asomaron en sus ojos y no sabía por qué. Kougyoku no entendía por qué contenía las lágrimas... no. Ni siquiera estaba conteniéndolas. No tenía fuerza suficiente para ello. Ni fuerzas, ni valor, nada.

¿Por qué lloraba? No era raro que Judar hablara con otra gente que no fuera ella. Los Ren eran sus candidatos a rey. No sólo ella. ¿Por qué se sentía de esa manera? No lo entendía.

Kougyoku sujetó su pecho, apretando los labios.

 _Dolía_. Podía soportar pelear hasta el cansancio, luchar por su imperio, ser herida, incluso ser usada... pero no quería ser ignorada. Ya no más, a pesar de que sabía que era inevitable, que era parte de su vida y un día de atención no significaba que Judar estaría siempre para ella; diablos, que él era el Oráculo y el magi de Kou. Obviamente tenía más cosas que hacer tanto con sus demás candidatos a rey como con sus deberes con Al Tharmen.

Por eso la princesa se forzó, luego de llorar hasta el cansancio, a no volver a pensar en su _amigo_ ni en su juego incompleto y regresar a los días de soledad y suspiros de melancolía, así fuera doloroso, así fuera lo último que realmente quisiera hacer. Después de todo, no quería que Judar fuera como Sinbad. Kougyoku no lo soportaría.

 _«Me pregunto qué será de Alibaba-chan...»_ , se dijo a sí misma, haciendo otra corona de flores, recordando al rubio de gran sonrisa, su _nuevo_ amigo, con añoranza.

Tal vez Hakuryuu lo supiera, aunque no quería estar cerca de él si eso significaba estar cerca de Judar. No quería seguir en su ciclo sinfín de creer y desilusionarse tan arbitrariamente. Tampoco hacerlo por voluntad propia.

La Octava Princesa también pensó en Aladdin, aunque detestara a aquel chiquillo, y en Morgiana, si no recordaba mal y ese era su nombre. No había podido convivir con ellos como lo hizo con Alibaba y Sinbad, aunque era mejor, se dijo, pues de esa manera no los extrañaría como extrañaba a su amado amigo y a su primer amor...

—¡Yo, vieja bruja! ¡Por fin te encuentro!

Kougyoku se encrespó, desbaratando la corona de flores en sus manos y girando rápidamente para encarar a... Judar. Sus ojos bien abiertos y aterrados se cerraron con frustración, torciendo la mirada con la arrogancia que, aunque poca, aún había en ella. Judar arqueó una ceja, acercándose peligrosamente a ella. La chica fingió no hacerle caso mientras desbarataba lo que quedaba de su corona para volver a hacerla.

Judar observó fijamente como sus temblorosas manos comenzaba con su corona desde cero, siendo la primera vez que la veía de cerca. Pero se aburrió luego de unos minutos de silencio, jalando su cabello.

Kougyoku chilló, viéndolo con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos llorosos, intentando controlar la furia que la invadía.

—Eso es aburrido. Sigamos con nuestro juego.

—No.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué~? —Preguntó Judar, con una irritante vocecita infantil—. Si te rindes entonces tendrás que cumplir tu parte del trato, vieja~.

Kougyoku cubrió sus oídos, negándose a escucharlo, y cerró los ojos, privándose de la vista del odioso magi que sólo jugaba con ella cuando se le daba la gana. Esa vez, no obstante, no iba a caer en sus jueguitos.

Judar parpadeó confundido, flotando sobre ella. Picó su cabeza con su varita, jaló su cabello, palmó su cabeza, inclusive tiró de su ropa, pero Kougyoku no se dignó en prestarle atención. Aunque temblaba, conteniéndose, la princesa no hizo nada para detener a Judar, como si lo ignorara, y aquello no hizo más que obligarlo a tomar medidas más drásticas.

—¡Kyaa! —Chilló la princesa, cuando la traviesa mano de Judar picó su seno.

—Como duraznos, lo sabía.

—¡Judar-chan pervertido!

Kougyoku se abrazó, cubriendo su rostro con sus mangas, mientras Judar sonreía victoriosamente. Maldición, que el maldito magi había conseguido lo que quería; su atención, sin esfuerzo alguno... y aprovechándose de la situación, también.

—Juguemos~ —ronroneó el magi.

—No quiero.

—Entonces pierdes.

—¡No!

—Yup.

—¡¿Por qué no te vas a hablar con mis hermanos y dejas de molestarme?! —Bramó la princesa, sintiendo sus ojos escozar.

Genial, lo que faltaba, que se pusiera a llorar frente a Judar...

El magi ladeó la cabeza, debatiéndose en reír o no. Kougyoku se abrazó a sí misma, escondiendo su rostro de aquellos penetrantes ojos rojos y confundidos que intentaban encontrar una respuesta a sus dudas.

—... ¿estás celosa, vieja bruja?

* * *

 _Me costó un poco más escribir este capítulo, ciertamente, y al final decidí dividirlo en dos para que no hubiera una diferencia muy obvia en palabras entre este y los anteriores. Me hubiera gustado que en éste se concluyera el segundo round, pero bueno, es mejor así._

 _Gracias nuevamente a **Blue Kirito** por su review (ojalá le hubiera caído mal el durazno a Judar como a mí me cayó mal mi comida, razón de que actualice a esta hora) ¡y espero tener listo el siguiente capítulo muy pronto!_


	4. Segundo Round

_**Magi y sus personajes le pertenecen a Ohtaka Shinobu.**_

* * *

 **4.**

—... ¿estás celosa, vieja bruja?

—¡N-no estoy celosa!

—¡Estás celosa! —Canturreó Judar, perversamente feliz.

—¡No estoy celosa! —Chilló Kougyoku, encarándolo, antes de sentir que los colores se le subían al rostro.

—Lo estás.

—¡Ugh, que no!

—¡Sí lo estás!

—¡No, no lo estoy! ¡Ahora déjame sola! —Ordenó, volviendo a cubrir su rostro.

Pero Judar era... bueno, _Judar_ , y Kougyoku sabía que no la obedecería. En su lugar, el magi flotó sobre ella, canturreando que estaba celosa y riendo y burlándose en el acto, como si no importara que los anteriores días la hubiese ignorado. Como si, al propósito, hubiera hecho que ella lo viera hablar con sus demás hermanos sólo para molestarla.

Pero eso no se iba a quedar así. Oh no, claro que no.

El round dos iba a finalizar inmediatamente y ella iba a ser la ganadora.

—¡Estás celosa, celosa~!

—Judar-chan, tu ego es tan grande como la distancia de aquí al cielo —habló la Octava Princesa, viéndole con una sonrisa poco creíble y, además, aterradora.

Judar se calló, confundido.

—¿Eh? ¿Ahora sí quieres jugar, vieja...?

—Tu voz es tan chillona y desagradable como el graznido de un cuervo —el magi pareció tratar en procesar aquel insulto. Kougyoku aprovechó su silencio para continuar—. Tu trenza es tan ridícula como la barba de Kouen nii-sama. Y eres como un caracol; ¡lento, desagradable y baboso!

Ni bien terminó con su tanda de insultos, Kougyoku se levantó, tirando la corona de flores, y di media vuelta, comenzando a caminar y después a trotar, dejando que las lágrimas nublaran su vista y su corazón acelerado golpeara contra su pecho.

Sólo por las dudas, tomó entre sus manos su pasador, no dudando en llamar a Vinea si la situación lo requería.

Y oh, vaya que lo requeriría.

Judar, una vez terminó de carburar los insultos, miró a la escurridiza princesa con confusión, sin percatarse que corría hacia ella con toda la rapidez que podía usar y que ella, a su vez, ya estaba corriendo también. Corría, huía de él.

Qué rayos, esta vez Kougyoku estaba más rara de lo normal. ¡Y le había insultado su magnífica trenza! ¡Eso no iba a quedarse así!

—¡Oe, vieja bruja ven aquí! ¡Detente! ¡¿Me estás escuchando, vieja bruja?! ¡Kougyoku!

—¡No!

—¡¿No qué?! ¡Kougyoku, si no te detienes ahora mismo, te enterraré un pedazo de hielo en tu pierna! ¡Vieja bruja, hazme caso! —Jadeó Judar, comenzando a detenerse. Mierda, que él no era tan rápido como Kougyoku, por mucho que detestara admitirlo, y si gritaba sólo gastaría sus energías en vano—. ¡Te voy a destrozar, vieja bruja! ¡Detente ahora mismo!

—¡Lento! ¡Baboso! ¡Caracol! —Le insultó ella, girando sobre sí misma para sacarle la lengua.

 _Oh, desgraciada princesa_... Judar jamás se había sentido en la terrible necesidad de perseguir a esa escurridiza princesa ni seguir con sus absurdos juegos —porque siempre era al revés—, pero Kougyoku estaba provocándolo. ¡Y él no iba a dejarla ganar tan fácilmente! No señor, ¡él _nunca_ perdía y menos contra la Ren!

—Oh, espíritu de la desolación...

—¡Thalg Al...!

—¡Vinea!

Judar jamás se imaginó que Kougyoku, la tímida princesa, la niña que se consideraba su amiga y siempre estaba detrás de él arrastrándolo de un lado a otro cuando bajaba la guardia, la única persona que lo trataba _diferente_ , con ternura, con bondad e infantil inocencia, fuera a atacarlo como si fuese un enemigo, ¡y con una ola que desbarató sus hielos y lo arrastró a él lejos de su vista!

El magi tosió, empapado y destilando agua, viendo el cabello de la chica perdiéndose de vista con una rapidez envidiable. Y aunque quiso ir a buscarla y ahorcarla por su osadía —de hecho no, estaba tan sorprendido que, si no hubiera sido atacado, se habría reído orgullosamente por ello, ya que Kougyoku _ya no_ era la llorona de siempre—, era obvio que no daría con ella en su habitación y no tenía ganas de buscarla estando empapado. Y lo peor de todo era que, en cuanto se fuese a cambiar de ropa, Judar perdería la oportunidad de dar con Kougyoku.

Mierda, que _había perdido_ contra la Ren, no sólo en intentar alcanzarla, sino en su juego. Aunque tampoco es que importara haberlo hecho en ese momento, ya que Kougyoku ni siquiera había querido jugar y quizá sólo se había aprovechado de ese momento para insultarlo.

Y eso era muy raro. Tanto que Judar se rió, confundido y orgulloso de aquella chiquilla que por fin hacía algo nuevo e interesante, además de ser el blanco de sus constantes travesuras.

Kouha le palmeó la espalda, alzando su pulgar con una sonrisa... extraña.

—¿Qué quieres? —Le preguntó Judar, cruzándose de brazos.

—Eso fue ingenioso. La conejita se defendió del lobo, me gusta, me gusta.

—... ¿la conejita?

—Eh, yo también puedo hacer analogías —Kouha se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia—. Lo que sea, ¿qué sucedió ahora?

—Le dio un algo.

—Quizá está molesta porque la ignoraste.

—Nah, seguro anda en esos días.

Kouha se rió, sorprendido de que Judar supiera de ese tema. No es que el magi fuera un idiota —bueno, sí, lo era—, pero tampoco es como si Kouha pudiera verlo como un hombre que supiera de temas femeninos. El Ren había descubierto dicho tema por accidente. ¿Judar lo habría descubierto de boca de alguna cortesana

—Sí, seguramente —fue lo que dijo, no deseando pensar más en el asunto.

Era incómodo porque se trataba de su hermanastra.

* * *

Ka Kobun no dejó de regañar a Kougyoku al encontrarla durmiendo en el baño de su habitación, sermoneándola sobre ser una princesa y demás frases que la chica ignoró, recostándose en su cama para descansar un momento de su terrible noche y tratar de darle un poco de misericordia a su adolorida espalda. Dio un gran suspiro, casi sollozando del alivio, haciéndose ovillo en su cómoda cama ni bien sintió su suave superficie, y tan pronto como cerró sus ojos, la princesa cayó rendida y profundamente dormida.

Cuando Ka Kobun se dio cuenta de que su princesa ya no lo escuchaba ya que se encontraba dormida, sólo respingó en lugar de despertarla y continuar con su sermón, cubriéndola con sus sabanas con cuidado de no asustarla. Después se retiró de su habitación, decidiendo que Kougyoku necesitaba descansar adecuadamente por cualquiera que fuese la razón que la había orillado a dormir en el baño, para que recuperara fuerzas y dejara de caminar como anciana, chillando por su adolorida espalda y sus acalambrados músculos. Aún así, no pudo evitar maldecir a Judar; ese imbécil siempre estaba distrayendo a Kougyoku de sus deberes y causando líos innecesarios. Pero al mismo tiempo borraba la sombra de tristeza en Kougyoku... y la reemplazaba por furia y vergüenza.

Ka Kobun suspiró, irritado, mirando de reojo a su costado.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —Preguntó el hombre, antes de que la figura de Judar, flotando _discretamente_ hacia la habitación de Kougyoku, se hiciera notoriamente visible.

—A donde se me dé la gana —contestó el magi, pasando sus brazos por detrás de su nuca.

Tal vez el magi se había confiado al creer que Ka Kobun no notaría su presencia, pero ese sujeto tenía un sexto sentido cuando se trataba de su princesa que lo perturbaba, ciertamente. Aún así, como magi, no había forma de que le prohibieran hacer algo. Aún si lo hicieran él no obedecería.

—Está durmiendo. No la molestes.

—Meh.

—¡Nada de «meh»! ¡Te lo adviert...Judar! —Chilló Ka Kobun, al ver al magi flotando hacia la habitación de Kougyoku.

Y, como el guardián de la chica desde que ésta era una niña marginada, Ka Kobun corrió tras el magi y jaló su trenza, planeando retenerlo de esa manera y si era posible y no era atravesado por la magia de Judar, arrastrarlo lejos de Kougyoku.

Pero Judar, como era de esperarse, no tomó nada bien aquel acto, girando lo suficiente para no ser jalado, fulminando al entrometido sirviente con sus furiosos ojos.

—Suelta.

—No.

—¡Suelta mi trenza!

—¡No molestes a la princesa!

Ambos hombres no tardaron en manotearse y gruñirse —una buena analogía sería _como gatos_ —; uno dirigiéndose a donde Kougyoku y el otro tratando de frenarlo. Tras minutos de ardua y extraña pelea física, Judar y Ka Kobun no tardaron en llegar a la puerta de la habitación de la princesa. O chocar con ella, más bien, produciendo un sonido seco.

Judar se quejó por el cabezazo, dejando su trenza para sobar la zona golpeada. Al darse cuenta que Ka Kobun ya no estaba peleando, y que su rostro había palidecido, el magi sonrió victorioso.

—Oh no...

Ka Kobun no pudo continuar hablando ni maldiciendo ni temiendo a despertar a su princesa, pues Judar lo pateó —una patada que apenas lo destanteó— y entró flotando a la habitación.

—¡Yo, viej...!

—¡Juda...!

Y una vez más, Ka Kobun tiró de la trenza de Judar, chitándole. El magi se retorció, siseando, reanudando la absurda _pelea_ con el guardián de Kougyoku, manotéandolo e intentando quitarle su mano de su glorioso cabello. Eso, obviamente, lo hicieron en silencio, no _queriendo_ despertar a la princesa con tan extraña escena.

—¡Suelta, suelta!

—¡Vete de aquí! —Susurró Ka Kobun, jalando la trenza de Judar, quien, para que no maltrataran su cabello, mantenía una distancia mínima entre ambos—. La princesa necesita dormir, Judar.

—¡Ow, ow...!

—¡Shush! ¡Vete ya!

Judar dirigió su pie al rostro de Ka Kobun, golpeando su nariz y tirando de su cabello —no sin antes sujetarlo con ambas manos— hasta que el hombre lo liberó, haciéndolo girar en círculos sobre la habitación de Kougyoku. Acto seguido, Ka Kobun cayó de sentón y Judar volvió a tener dominio de su cuerpo, dejando de flotar para tomar asiento en donde, calculó, debía ser la cama de la princesa.

Y falló, de eso se dio cuenta cuando vio el rostro repentinamente pálido de Ka Kobun, sintiendo curiosidad por ello, así como confusión de que la superficie no fuera tan blanda y uniforme como tenía que ser.

—¿Hmm...?

Judar parpadeó sorprendido al verse sobre el costado de Kougyoku —entendiendo mejor por qué se sentía incómodo con la superficie irregular—, quien, tras el repentino peso sobre ella, pujó y trató de moverse, apretando los labios y frunciendo su frente. Judar sonrió con maldad, dirigiendo su mirada al aterrado Ka Kobun antes de levitar lo suficiente para que la chica quedara boca arriba y así poder encimarse esta vez sobre su vientre, manteniendo una minúscula distancia con tal de no aplastarla ni sofocarla en su totalidad.

Y oh, la expresión del guardián era hilarante que Judar ya estaba planeando qué más hacer.

El magi iba a vengarse de su derrota ante Kougyoku con el segundo round de su juego, era un juramento —aunque ni él entendía como diablos había pasado de ser de un juego a un secuestro—, aun si ésta no fuera consciente de ello.

—¡J-Judar, no la aplastes! —Susurró Ka Kobun, sudando frío.

El magi ensanchó su perversa sonrisa, picando el seno de Kougyoku con cuidado de no alarmarla, para el horror de Ka Kobun. Kougyoku, tras esto, volvió a pujar, dando media vuelta en el instante justo en que Judar volvió a levitar, no tardando en empujarla suavemente con su rodilla para dejarla boca abajo. Luego volvió a encimarse a la altura de su espalda baja, pendiente de no despertarla y estropear su diversión.

Aunque despertar a Kougyoku era más tentador sólo porque a Judar le gustaba molestar a la chica más que a los demás y su situación actual vaya que la molestaría, la alteraría y la desquiciaría.

* * *

 _Ni yo sé cómo es que este fic comienza a tener más situaciones de las que consideré en un inicio, ¡pero me gusta! Con algo de suerte podrá llegar a 10 capítulos, ¡yay!_

 _Gracias a **Blue Kirito** y a los lectores fantasmas por darle la oportunidad a este fic.  
_

 _Y bueno, como notarán, no tengo horario de actualización, así que a veces andaré subiendo capítulos continuos y en otras ocasiones me tardaré más en actualizar. So, disfruten (?)._


	5. Perdón

_**Magi y sus personajes le pertenecen a Ohtaka Shinobu.**_

* * *

 **5.**

Ka Kobun parecía estar a punto de perder el juicio, tanto que sus dientes rechinaban, sus manos se retorcían y la vena en su sien parecía querer estallar, mientras Judar disfrutaba de la situación con esa pedante y desagradable sonrisa de futuro violador-de-Kougyoku... eh, es decir, con su sonrisa habitual cuando hacía una travesura.

—¡Voy a castrarte! —Amenazó, temblando furiosamente.

Una cosa era intentar engatusar a ese rey idiota mediante un plan creado por él y otra era que Judar hiciera cuanto quisiera con su pobre, inocente y vulnerable princesa.

—No lo creo~ —canturreó el magi, apuntando al trasero de Kougyoku—. Tu princesa está _en medio_ , no creo que quieras que salga herida.

—¡Tú...maldito! —Chilló el otro.

Judar se rió, dejándose caer encima de Kougyoku. Ka Kobun ahogó un chillido cuando escuchó la modorra y confundida voz de Kougyoku, inmóvil bajo Judar.

—Owww... ¿eh? ¿Qué...? ¿J-Judar-chan...?

Kougyoku se tensó, sonrojándose furiosamente al ver, de soslayo y con una mueca de dolor, a sus espaldas, encontrándose con la trenza de Judar sobre ella al igual que el magi sinvergüenza que había dejado caer su peso en su pobre y adolorida espalda baja. Ka Kobun sudó frío y chilló y se convulsionó en su lugar, no sabiendo qué hacer. Judar mantenía _presa_ a su princesa por lo que no podía atacarlo. ¡Era injusto!

—Yo, vieja bruja. Ya era hora de que despertaras.

—¡¿Q-qué haces, Judar-chan?! ¡Bájate de mí!

—Primero dile a tu perro que nos deje a solas.

—¡Ni hablar, princesa! ¡Es una trampa!

—¡Ka Kobun, ¿qué está sucediendo?! Ow... mi espalda...

—Parece que Judar la ha tomado prisionera de una peculiar manera...

—¡No! ¡No me refiero a eso! ¡¿Por qué...ow...qué hago en mi cama?! ¡D-debería estar desayunando y comenzando con mis deberes!

—Oe, no me ignores —Judar picó su trasero, alarmando a la chica.

—¡Judar-chan, no hagas eso!

—¡Tú...! ¡No toques el trasero de la princesa; es demasiado valioso!

—...

—...

—...

—Ignoraré lo que acabas de decir, Ka Kobun. ¡Judar-chan, bájate! —Chilló Kougyoku, pataleando y manoteando, antes de retorcerse del dolor—. Ow, ow, ow... ¡Judar-chan, me sofocas! ¡Pesas, quítate ya!

—Con una condición; quiero estar a solas contigo. Tengo que...

—¡Ya fue suficiente con ese rey idiota _«aunque yo lo inicié»_ como para que tú comiences con tus insinuaciones! —Gritó Ka Kobun, tan furioso que Judar no pudo evitar carcajearse por su expresión de desquiciado, provocando que Kougyoku volviera a chillar adolorida—. ¡Deja ir a la princesa, Judar!

—¡Ah, ya, basta! ¡Mi espalda está matándome! ¡Ka Kobun, sal! ¡Judar-chan, bájate!

—¡Pero princesa...!

—¡Sólo hazlo, Ka Kobun! —Ordenó Kougyoku, reteniendo las lágrimas. ¡Judar estaba destrozándole su ya de por sí adolorida espalda! ¡Tenía que detenerlo cuánto antes!

El guardián se retiró bastante desconfiado del magi, no dudando en saltarle a la yugular si descubría que intentaba propasarse con su princesa, dejando muy en claro sus intenciones con una simple pero explícita seña con su dedo trazando una línea sobre el cuello. Judar le sonrió con maldad antes de bajarse de Kougyoku, y ésta no hizo más que agradecer su pronta libertad, escuchando su espalda tronar.

Oh dios, eso había dolido bastante.

—Te estás rompiendo, vieja —murmuró Judar, acercándose a Kougyoku—. ¿Qué rayos te pasó? ¿Estás bien?

—... ¿qué quieres, Judar-chan? No estoy de humor.

Judar palmó su espalda, aprovechando para sobarla suavemente, haciéndola chillar del dolor, sonriendo cuan niño pequeño. Lo había hecho al propósito como venganza del día anterior, aunque ciertamente estaba preocupado de que la princesa se rompiera. A ese pasos e quedaría sin juguet... ewr, es decir, sin amig... no, no, sino su blanco de travesuras. Sí, perfecto, esa era la definición correcta para Kougyoku.

—¡Te perdono! ¡Ahora juguemos!

—¡Iiiih, eso duele, Judar-chan! —Renegó la chica, retorciéndose débilmente.

—Oh, lo siento, olvidé que estás vieja.

—¡No estoy vieja! ¡Apenas tengo 18 años!

—Pues tu espalda dice otra cosa.

Kougyoku suspiró, tomando asiento en el filo de su cama. Judar se mantuvo a su lado.

—¿Por qué me perdonas? —Preguntó, ignorando el resto del comentario.

—Por lo de ayer. Aunque fue un buen ataque.

—Ah... —la chica se sonrojó, recordando su pequeña... _escena_. Judar palmeó de nuevo su espalda—. ¡Ow, basta! ¡Me lastimas!

—¿En serio estás bien?

—Sí, lo estoy —gruñó la chica, antes de suspirar.

—Entonces pídeme disculpas.

—¡Pero si ya me perdonaste! —El magi apuntó a su espalda con su varita, viéndola con severidad. Kougyoku tragó saliva—. L-lo siento, Judar-chan, por favor perdóname.

—Está bien. Ya te perdoné. Pero... —Judar le vio con una sonrisa tanto infantil como maldosa. Kougyoku intentó huir, sabiendo qué le deparaba, pero la mano del magi alcanzó su hombro, obligándola a tomar asiento de nuevo. La princesa tembló en su lugar, conteniendo las lágrimas— a cambio de mi perdón, vieja bruja, tendrás que jugar conmigo. Un tercer round y esta vez sin interrupciones.

—Judar-chan, no voy a... ¡ow, ow, ow! ¡No hagas eso!

Judar dejó de restregar su palma en la espalda de Kougyoku, sonriendo victorioso.

—Vas a jugar quieras o no. Digo, si te preocupa tu espalda...

—¡Eso es cruel, Judar-chan!

—Lo dice la que me atacó ayer.

—Tú me ignorabas.

—Todos te ignoran y no los andas atacando —bufó el magi, cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Pero tú eres mi amigo!

—No soy tu amigo.

—Judar-chan, no estoy de humor para una discusión. Me duele la espalda, estoy cansada y adolorida, tengo...

—Esa _cosa_ de la _menstruación_ debe ser terrible —confesó Judar inocentemente—. ¿Quieres que te sobe la espalda? Podría usar un poco de magoi... ¿eh? ¿Vieja?

Kougyoku se sonrojó hasta que su cara compitió con el color de su cabello, viendo a Judar con los ojos bien abiertos, incrédula de sus palabras. Judar ladeó la cabeza, arqueando una ceja, sin comprender la expresión de la Ren.

¿Había dicho algo que ameritara dicha reacción? Oh bueno, quizá sí. La princesa era vergonzosa sin remedio, seguramente hablar de su menstruación la incomodaba.

Pero no era culpa de Judar preocuparse. Si Kougyoku se rompía ya no podría jugar con ella.

—¡Judar-chan, eres tan lindo cuando te lo propones! —Sollozó Kougyoku, abrazándolo. Dicha acción lo tomó por sorpresa—. ¡Nunca pensé que tú, de entre toda la gente, pudiera ser amable y bondadoso conmigo! Pero no malinterpretes, no es... n-no e... _eso_ —balbuceó, tratando de mantenerse calmada—. A-ayer dormí en el baño, temía que me encontrarás —se rió con nerviosismo, mientras Judar hacía gestos de asco por el abrazo que se negaba a romper—. Lo siento por lo que te dije, Judar-chan. Yo... eh... estaba enojada.

—¿No dirás que era mentira?

Kougyoku se apartó de él, desviando la mirada con gotitas de sudor en su rostro. Judar le miró con reproche.

—¿P-por qué no mejor vamos a desayunar? Tengo hambre.

—Ni pienses que desayunaré contigo.

—Pediré todos los duraznos que quieras comer si me acompañas.

—...

—Y jugo de durazno.

—Pero no somos amigos y no te iba a ayudar.

—¿No lo ibas a hacer? —La princesa le vio interrogativa, inflando una mejilla, antes de suspirar—. Bueno, da igual —sonrió, con sus mejillas sonrosadas. Las avecitas, notó Judar, revoloteaban contentas. Por suerte ninguna era rosa. El magi ni quiso ver las suyas sólo por si las dudas—. Para mí tú eres mi querido amigo, Judar-chan, y eso es suficiente.

Y ahora menos quería hacerlo.

—Sólo muévete.

La chica asintió, levantándose con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro... pero ni bien dio un paso, Judar notó que su cuerpo tembló y Kougyoku se hincó, sujetando su espalda mientras sollozaba por lo bajo.

Decir que sintió pena ajena no era necesario, su rostro ya lo decía por sí mismo.

—T-tengo 18... pero mi espalda es la de una ancianita de 60...

—Deja de hacer dramas, vieja.

—Ju-Judar-chan... esto es en serio... —Kougyoku le miró con sus ojos acuosos, conteniendo las lágrimas—. Creo que ha llegado mi hora. Nunca olvides que te quise como el mejor amigo que siempre negaste ser, Judar-chan.

Y dicho eso, la chica se tumbó en el suelo, noqueada por el dolor*. Sí, cayó inconsciente sin hacer más drama. No parecía ser esa chica, candidata a rey del magi de Kou, que había conquistado un dungeon... y eso ciertamente alarmó a Judar.

—¡O-oe, vieja bruja! —El magi se acercó a ella, cuan reflejo al verla en el suelo, mirando a todos lados en busca de... ni él sabía qué, pero cualquier cosa que la hiciera levantarse y dejar de hacer dramas.

Dando un suspiro, el magi la levantó cuidadosamente para no tronarle la espalda de nuevo, mascullando lo pesada que era, y la dejó sobre su cama, dando un respingo cansado.

¿Quién diablos dormía en el baño teniendo su cama? Se preguntó, entre dientes. Kougyoku estaba loca. Ese viaje a Sindria, su encuentro con Sinbad y el tiempo malgastado con la bola de inadaptados le habían atrofiado el cerebro, de seguro. ¿Ahora cómo demonios iba a jugar si la chica parecía estar muerta?

Para comprobar que no se había muerto —aunque era imposible porque era su candidata a rey—, Judar flotó sobre Kougyoku y pisó su espalda, dejando caer todo su peso sobre ella por unos instantes. Acto seguido, la chica chilló, retorciéndose en su lugar.

—¡Judar-chan! —Bramó la Ren, con sus ojos brillando por las lágrimas y la furia contenida.

—Bueno, al menos no estás muerta.

—Quisiera estarlo... —susurró Kougyoku, suspirando—. Lo siento, Judar-chan. No puedo salir en este estado. Tampoco jugar contigo en el patio...

—Hagámoslo aquí.

—... ¿eh?

—Juguemos aquí. Mientras te recuperas de la idiotez que se te ocurrió.

—¡N-no podemos hacer eso! —Chilló Kougyoku, intentando ver a Judar. El magi flotó sobre ella, hasta acostarse justo frente a sus narices.

—¿Por qué no?

—P-porque... soy la hija de una... uh... y si... —Kougyoku escondió su cara, aunque la idea fue rápidamente entendida.

—¿Y eso qué? —Judar rodó sobre la cama, quedando en el filo de ésta, evadiendo el contacto con la mirada de Kougyoku, prontamente alzada para verlo—. Mientras se trate de mí, ¿acaso importan los rumores? Es mejor eso que con ese rey idiota.

—¿Q-qué tiene que ver...?

—Pediré que nos traigan el desayuno. Tú espera aquí y trata de darte la vuelta, de paso. Te ves patética sin poder siquiera verme a la cara.

—¡U-uh...! ¡Eso...!

Judar sonrió, flotando hacia la puerta.

—Y prepárate para el tercer round, vieja.

—¡Que no soy vieja!

—¡Dile eso a tu espalda! —Contestó el magi, retirándose de la habitación de la Octava Princesa.

Kougyoku suspiró. Ya se imaginaba que, eventualmente, pagaría haber atacado a Judar... aunque no se imaginó semejante combo de bondad-maldad a diestra y siniestra debido a su espalda de anciana. Sí, su espalda de anciana causada por Judar.

 _«Al final, Judar-chan es la causa de todos mis males...»_. Pero también era la causa de la mayoría de sus alegrías.

Kougyoku sonrió ante el pensamiento, girando sobre sí misma para ponerse boca arriba... y entonces su espalda tronó tan fuerte, que la chica se tensó y sus ojos se acuaron de nuevo.

Hasta Kouen, sumido en su lectura dentro de la biblioteca, escuchó el chillido de Kougyoku, dispuesto a ir y comprobar que estuviera bien, de no recordar la escena del día anterior. Seguramente estaba peleando con Judar de nuevo. Allá ella. No es como si fuera realmente importante.

No era necesario mencionar que había descubierto sobre _cierto comentario_ gracias a _cierta personita_ y tenía _cierto resentimiento_. Venga, que su barba no era rídicula como la trenza de ese magi.

Kouha, por su parte, no pudo evitar ir de mirón. Jamás había sido testigo de los juegos rudos de Judar y Kougyoku y aunque en su mente se imaginaba _ciertas_ cosas, consideraba más pertinente verlo con sus propios ojos. Sería entretenido

* * *

 _* Me reí a horrores con esta parte y que haya sido más dramática de lo que debería fue precioso. No es mi culpa, todo el que ha tenido dolores de espalda podría comprender el sufrimiento que eso conlleva xD. (Lo digo por experiencia propia)._

 _Nuevamente, ¡gracias a **Blue Kirito** y también a **Aoinee** por sus bonitos reviews! Me hacen muy feliz adjasjf._

 _Y ahora sí, ya por fin un capítulo con metáforas. Aún sigue vigente proponer ideas, juju._


	6. Tercer Round

_**Magi y sus personajes le pertenecen a Ohtaka Shinobu.**_

* * *

 **6.**

Ka Kobun chilló, juró vengarse, volvió a chillar y le gritó al magi que no dejaría que mandara todo su trabajo al diablo, cuando descubrió qué planeaba hacer. Judar le ignoró, no deseando seguir escuchando un drama innecesario producto de un malentendido. En su lugar, devoró aquel durazno y continuó flotando hacia la habitación de Kougyoku, con un par de sirvientas llevando su desayuno.

Kouha observó la escena con cara de póquer, decidiendo dar media vuelta y alejarse discretamente —en realidad corrió deseando decirle a sus hermanos lo que vio— antes de que Ka Kobun lo viera y corriera a chillarle a-saber-qué-tantas-cosas, confesando estar perturbado por la visión. Y no; no estaba malinterpretando que Judar acompañaría a Kougyoku a desayunar ni mucho menos que éste le había pedido el desayuno por cualquiera que fuese su razón. De hecho, era _justo eso_ lo que lo perturbaba, pues todavía imaginar a Judar haciendo quién-sabe-qué-cosas con la princesa sería algo relativamente normal ya que Judar era... Judar.

Ah no, pero tenía que actuar como un buen amigo. Como el amigo que siempre negó ser. Maldición, ¿qué tramaba ese cuervo? Es decir, Judar. Sí, Judar el magi, no el sujeto con voz de cuervo... maldita Kougyoku, ahora, por su culpa, no podría dejar de ver a Judar como un cuervo más que como un lobo al asecho de una conejita que se sabía defender...

Kouha esperó que Kougyoku sí se supiera defender estando tranquila y en sus cabales, no sólo huyendo por su vida. Por eso, el príncipe se prometió que regresaría más tarde para ver cómo iban las cosas. No quería que duraznos golpearan su hermoso rostro ni que sus oídos se destrozaran con los chillidos de la vergonzosa princesa. No todavía.

* * *

—Gracias Judar-chan —murmuró Kougyoku, recargando su espalda en la cabecera de su cama, con varias almohadas amortiguando la dureza de ésta. De ese modo su espalda no sufría demasiado.

El té que le habían traído, además, parecía estar funcionando para su dolor de espalda. O eso quería creer porque Judar le había dicho que la ayudaría.

El magi, sentado sobre una silla contigua a la cama, hizo un ademán con la mano, restándole importancia al agradecimiento. Kougyoku le vio con nostalgia, recordando al rubio durante aquel día en el que, recién despertada de su pelea con Sinbad, él se mantuvo a su lado, platicando con ella, acompañándola cuando nadie más lo había hecho.

Kougyoku mantuvo la vista perdida entre la añoranza de los ayeres, sin darse cuenta que miraba a Judar, quien, a su vez, la miraba con severidad. Porque reconocía esa mirada. De nuevo estaba recordando a aquella gente que no hacía más que entorpecerla.

Qué fastidio.

La Ren ahogó un chillido de sorpresa cuando Judar le restregó un durazno en la cara, obligándola a morderlo si no quería que se le exprimiera con la crueldad con la que, repentinamente, estaba tratándola. Sólo cuando el magi notó que Kougyoku mordió a su agresor se decidió en alejarse, haciéndose espacio en la cama, moviendo los pies de la chica para acomodarse mejor.

—Comencemos de una vez. Pero primero debes saber las reglas.

Kougyoku se retiró el durazno de la boca, arqueando una ceja.

—Creí que...

—Es un nuevo nivel de dificultad, cállate y déjame explicarlo o vas a perder y andarás chillando que quieres revancha. —La chica obedeció, mordiendo el durazno en un vano intento de contener la ira. Sus mejillas coloradas sólo la hacían ver más... bueno, Kougyoku. Si eso era posible—. Será un duelo de metáforas. Al diablo las analogías.

Kougyoku casi pudo escuchar «como el graznido de un cuervo» y no pudo más que sonrojarse furiosamente, fingiendo mascar. Judar era un inmaduro, rencoroso y cruel amigo como para continuar con ese tema. ¡Ella tenía la espalda de una anciana de 60 por culpa de él y no se lo estaba restregando en la cara!

—A-así que... ¿metáforas?

—Pero nada de yo decir una metáfora de ti y viceversa. Esta vez será distinto. Haremos metáforas de las personas que conocemos.

—¿Eh?

—Tú harás metáforas de tus... _amigos_ , sí, incluyendo a ese rey idiota, y yo de tus hermanos. Quien no haga una metáfora correcta o no sepa qué decir, pierde. No se vale mentir; por eso yo haré de tus hermanos. Tú los conoces, después de todo.

—Pero Judar-chan, ¿cómo sabrás que es una metáfora correcta si tú no conoces a mis amigos? ¿Y si yo te miento?

—No podrías mentir ni aunque tu vida dependa de ello. ¿Por qué crees que te estoy diciendo que tú harás metáforas de tus amigos y me dejes a mí a tus hermanos? Te estoy dando ventaja, porque si quisiera mentirte para ganar, tú ni cuenta te darías.

—¡¿Q-que significa eso?! ¡Y-yo puedo mentir!

—No puedes.

—Sí puedo.

—¿Sigues enamorada de ese rey idiota?

Kougyoku se sonrojó, luego palideció y se quedó en sepulcral silencio por eternos segundos. Judar torció la mirada, dispuesto a continuar donde se había quedado.

—N-no estoy enamorada de él.

—Sí, claro; se nota que sigues enamorada de él.

—¡Q-q-que n-no! ¡No estoy...no me gusta Sinbad-sama!

—Ajá, lo que sea. Te conozco, vieja. Estás mintiendo, y pésimo, además.

—¡¿Y acaso tú sí puedes mentir sin que me dé cuenta?! —Renegó la princesa—. ¡Te conozco, Judar-chan, sé cuando mientes!

—¿Quieres comprobarlo?

—¿Te agradan más mis hermanos o yo?

—Tus hermanos —contestó el magi, serio. —Kougyoku le vio con sorpresa, prontamente opacada por la tristeza. Judar rodó los ojos— ¿Contenta? Soy buen mentiroso, tú no. Ahora sigamos con las reglas.

—... ¿qué?

—Las reglas, vieja. ¿Acaso ya no escuchas bien?

—¡No, eso no! ¡Lo otro!

Judar le ignoró, sintiéndose repentinamente abochornado de delatar su mentira.

—E-en cada metáfora se tendrá que enlistar al menos dos atributos que la validen. El que no lo haga, pierde. Nos turnaremos turnos y cada uno decidirá por el otro de quién se debe hacer la métafora.

—Sí, sí, pero ¿a qué te referías con lo otro...?

—Tú comienzas.

—¡¿Eh?!

—Con ese rey idiota.

—¡Ah! ¡Esp...n-no estoy preparada!

—Tienes diez segundos.

—¡Eso es muy poco tiempo!

—Está bien, está bien. Cinco minutos máximo, ¿entendido? —Judar se cruzó de brazos—. O me aburriré y perderás.

—¡Judar-chan, eso no venía en las reglas!

—Ni las escuchaste. Ahora piensa, vieja. Usa tu cabeza de una buena vez.

Kougyoku quiso reprochar. Quiso gritarle a Judar que era un abusivo, mal amigo, cruel, tirano y demás adjetivos que el magi ya se sabía, pero el tiempo era oro y si no quería revivir sus traumas de la adolescencia, tenía que darse prisa y hallar una metáfora para Sinbad.

Maldición, que justo tenía que escoger a Sinbad. ¿Por qué no a Alibaba?

La chica suspiró, suspiró una y dos y hasta cinco veces, con melancolía. Se sintió estúpida cuando Judar la fulminó con la mirada y se sonrojó furiosamente al saber a qué venía esa mirada. Pero era imposible que Judar estuviera enojado... no, de hecho era muy probable. Después de todo, había _preferido_ a ese rey idiota y no al magi...

—Te quedan diez segundos.

—¡No es cierto! —Chilló alarmada, sabiendo que Judar estaba comenzando a irritarse a niveles peligrosos. Algo se lo decía, y por algo se refería a esa mirada asesina que le dirigía.

—Nueve, ocho, siete...

—¡Eeh...ah...ewr...! ¡E-estrella! ¡Sinbad-sama es una _estrella_!

—... ¿por qué? —Masculló el magi, imaginándose qué respondería Kougyoku.

—P-porque es... porque Sinbad-sama es muy brillante... e _inalcanzable_... —La princesa bajó la mirada, sonriendo con tristeza—. Es tan brillante que... es simplemente hermoso... y nunca podrá ser alcanzado, porque siempre está tan lejos de uno...

—Ok, ya, suficiente. Qué cursi eres —interrumpió Judar, molesto.

Para haber apresurado a la chica, ésta había respondido con algo bastante bueno. Lástima que se refiriera a Sinbad.

—T-te toca, Judar-chan. Uhm... ¿qué tal Kouen nii-sama?

—León —respondió el muchacho, sin titubear—. Es un león; fiero, peligroso e intimidante.

Kougyoku parpadeó con sorpresa, maravillada de la rapidez y fluidez de pensamiento de Judar. No era un cabezota como solía aparentarlo, después de todo.

—Por un momento imaginé que dirías...

—¿Chivo? —Sonrió Judar, con maldad. Kougyoku se sonrojó, cubriendo su rostro con sus mangas—. Te toca, vieja. Ka Kobun.

—¿Ka Kobun? Uhm... bueno... —La princesa meditó un momento, antes de sonreír—. Una ostra. Por fuera parecerá dura y _desagradable_ , pero en su interior es alguien _blando_ y, con perseverancia, puede hacer de un grano de arena una hermosa perla.

Judar no pudo más que parpadear con sorpresa, no esperando tan cálidas palabras para un soquete como Ka Kobun. Incluso pudo asegurar que Kougyoku se incluía como ese «grano de arena», haciendo hincapié en cuanto había hecho el hombre por ella, no importándole que el idiota la quisiera usar para sus sucias fantasías de poder. Era demasiado inocente para pensar mal de cualquiera y era admirable cómo siempre veía lo bueno de todos. A veces se preguntaba si no se trataría de algún don que sólo Kougyoku poseía... un don y una maldición también.

—... como sea. ¿A quién escoges?

—Uhm... a Hakuryuu.

Judar sonrió de lado.

—Tortuga. Podrá ser resistente por fuera y tener un duro caparazón que lo protege, pero no es más que un bicho vulnerable por dentro.

—¡Las tortugas no son bicho...digo, Hakuryuu no es un bicho!

—Ese unicornio amarillo.

—¿Alibaba-chan?

—¿Quién más, idiota?

Kougyoku ignoró su ofensa, sonriendo con ojos brillantes y contentos. Judar se sintió asqueado de aquel drástico cambio. ¿De verdad le seguía gustando Sinbad? Ya lo dudaba severamente.

—Alibaba-chan es el sol. Es arrasador y si te expones mucho tiempo a él podrías quemarte, pero es cálido e ilumina todo con sus rayos. Él trae luz a donde hay oscuridad y brinda calor a la frialdad. ¡Y es más resplandeciente que cualquier cosa!

—Ilibibi is il sil* —refunfuñó Judar, pareciendo imitar a Kougyoku. La princesa le vio con la frente arrugada—. Ya, lo que sea. ¿Quién?

¿Qué rayos le sucedía a Judar? ¿Por qué se enojaba al cumplir con su parte? Kougyoku suspiró, sabiendo que no obtendría una respuesta. Al menos no una sincera.

—Kouha nii-sama.

—Cuchillo. —Judar pareció esbozar una media sonrisa—. Pequeño y peligroso, si no tienes cuidado con él te cortará y se bañará en tu sangre. Además, es como una espada en tamaño miniatura, así que puedes tratarlos como él o ella.

Kougyoku rió, se rió tan espontáneamente que la carcajada de su garganta no pudo ser silenciada, dándole toda la razón a Judar. Oh, vaya que había hecho una gran metáfora con el pequeño príncipe. ¡Había sido la mejor metáfora que había escuchado en su vida!

Judar sonrió satisfecho, dejando que la risa de Kougyoku elevara su ego. Luego ésta se quejó por su espalda y todo se fue al trasto, pero aquellos instantes habían valido oro puro.

—Ese chibi.

—¿E-eh? —Preguntó Kougyoku, limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos.

—Haz una metáfora de ese chibi.

—... ¿del chibi? —Judar asintió, viéndole con arrogante victoria. Kougyoku frunció el ceño—. No se vale, yo a él ni lo conozco. Es... uhm... no es ni amigo. Y es...

—Si no lo haces, pierdes.

La Ren apretó los labios, guardando silencio un momento. No iba a perder por culpa de ese chibi destroza-manos. ¡Jamás perdería por él ni ante él!

Pero pasaron un par de minutos en silencio y nada llegaba a su mente. Absolutamente nada.

Judar sonrió, victorioso, disfrutando de ver a la princesa forzarse tan severamente que incluso se sujetó la cabeza. No había forma de que ganara. No tratándose de ese chibi, y qué bueno que había decidido dejarlo al final. De esa manera no sería obvio que ya lo había previsto con el fin de obtener la inminente victoria.

Después de todo, Judar se rehúsaba a perder tanto como a hacer estúpidas coronas de flores con Kougyoku igual que si fuera el reemplazo de ese unicornio amarillo.

* * *

 _* Quien no haya imitado a a_ _ _lguien con este tonito, no tuvo infancia. Yo lo hacía para hacer enojar a mis hermanos o viceversa, ¡y siempre funcionaba! xD.  
__

 _Ahora, como ya comenté, no he leído el manga así que me quedé con que a Kougyoku y a Judar no les agrada Aladdin y el hecho de que Kougyoku tenga que hacer una metáfora de él sin ser cruel es un gran reto para ella (y para mí también) xD. No es que no me agrade el mocosito ni nada de eso, lo mismo para el resto de los personajes aquí mencionados._

 _Gracias a **Blue Kirito** por su review uwu._


	7. Malentendido

_**Magi y sus personajes le pertenecen a Ohtaka Shinobu.**_

* * *

 **7.**

Kougyoku no podía perder. Por nada del mundo podía perder ante Judar. Su vida dependía de ello. Y así se tratara de hacer una metáfora de ese chibi, la princesa la haría y ganaría. Ganaría no por el premio, que la tentaba, ciertamente, sino por mantener su integridad a salvo de aquel perverso cuerv... es decir, magi.

Por ello tomó aire, y observó fiijamente a Judar, esforzándose en demostrarle que no iba a perder contra él.

—Ese chibi es agua.

—¿Ah?

—Porque, así como calmado, puede ser un maldito destroza-manos... ewr, quiero decir, porque también puede ser peligroso. Y es... es azul.

Judar parpadeó varias veces, repitiendo las palabras de Kougyoku una, dos, tres veces... y entonces frunció el ceño. No hubo risas, ni bromas ni sonrisas maldosas. Nada de eso.

—Eso es una pésima metáfora. Ese chibi ni peligroso es.

—Pero su amigo sí, recuerda que te dio una paliza.

—¿Y eso qué? No cuenta.

—Sí cuenta. Además, también es azul.

—¡El azul da igual, vieja! ¡No vale! ¡Pierdes!

—¡Yo ya dije una metáfora de él! ¡Si me dices una mejor, entonces aceptaré mi derrota! —Renegó Kougyoku, antes de recostarse nuevamente sobre las almohadas.

Mierda, que se había dejado llevar y el dolor había regresado.

Judar se mantuvo en silencio dos, tres, cinco minutos... y entonces le tendió la mano.

—Empate.

—Empate —porque, ciertamente, ni Kougyoku se creía aquel patético intento de metáfora—. Ah, ¿no significa eso que habrá un cuarto round, Judar-chan?

—Así parece.

—Ah... y, ¿Judar-chan? —El aludido la miró con curiosidad. Kougyoku cubrió su rostro con sus mangas—. ¿No me agradecerás porque te salvé de ese Djinn?

—Eso fue hace _mucho_.

—Pero te salvé.

—Tenía todo bajo control.

—Te iban a hacer puré de magi —murmuró la chica, con severidad.

Judar pasó ambos brazos por detrás de su nuca.

—No es verdad.

—En fin. Lo importante es que yo te salvé y gracias a mí sigues con vida. Con eso me basta.

—Para las cabras; no te des tanta importancia, vieja —gruñó Judar, ofendido—. Te digo que tenía todo bajo control.

—Ajá.

—¡Lo tenía!

—¡Pues yo fui quien se deshizo de ese Djinn y no tú!

—Porque eres una entrometida.

—¡Te salvé la vida!

—Da igual —masculló el magi, cruzándose de brazos—. Ese tema es cosa pasada.

—... ni un «lo hiciste bien», huh... —murmuró la chica, inflando sus mejillas—. Y seguramente te irás y me dejarás aquí.

—... ¿estabas intentando sacarme tema de conversación?

—¡N-no! ¡Como si quisiera hacerlo! —Chilló Kougyoku, desviando la mirada.

Luego se quejó, intentando sobar su espalda. Su maldita espalda de vieja decrépita que la terminaría por enloquecer a ese paso.

Para su sorpresa, Judar fue el primero en tocarla, palpando su espalda baja con cuidado, y acariciando la zona en un intento de masaje que discrepaba totalmente con su personalidad.

A Kougyoku le tomó unos instantes comprender qué sucedía. Acto seguido, el sonido de la bofetada desorientó a Judar tanto como el dolor en su mejilla, y Kougyoku no pudo más que chillar asustada y sorprendida de su reacción, apegándose aún más a la cabecera.

—¡¿Me abofeteaste, vieja bruja?! —Chilló Judar, llevando su mano a su mejilla enrojecida.

—¡J-Ju-Judar-chan, lo siento, yo...f-fue un impulso!

Judar no dijo nada a su excusa, sino que le devolvió la bofetada, tomándola por sorpresa. Kougyoku se quedó pasmada, viéndole con los ojos bien abiertos y su mejilla enrojecida, incrédula de lo que acababa de pasar _*._

—Lo siento, fue un _impulso_ —siseó éste.

—¡Acabas de abofetearme, Judar-chan! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

—Tú lo hiciste primero.

—¡Pero conmigo SÍ fue un impulso! ¡Lo tuyo fue venganza!

—¿Cómo estás tan segura?

Kougyoku gruñó, lanzándole una de sus almohadas. Judar se inmutó al ataque, congelando la almohada para posteriormente desbaratarla. Lo que no se imaginó sería encontrarse a Kougyoku y su palma asesina que impactó contra su mejilla nuevamente.

—Ups, se me resvaló la mano —mintió ella, con la arrogancia que sólo la Octava Princesa sabía usar.

Judar sonrió con una vena remarcada en su sien.

—Maldita vieja bruja.

Y así, un cuarto round comenzó, pero no de metáforas.

—¡Kyaaa, Judar-chan, noooo! ¡Mi espalda! —Chilló Kougyoku, con Judar sobre ella, pellizcando sus mejillas hasta arrancarle lágrimas de dolor—. ¡Aaaayyy, basta! ¡Judar-chan!

El magi continuó oprimiendo sus mejillas, ignorando los forcejeos de Kougyoku.

—¡Ruégame perdón!

—¡Te dije que fue un impulso! ¡Kyaaa, yo qué iba a saber que ibas a tocarme! ¡Pervertido! ¡Seguro querías abusar de mí!

—¡Ni que estuvieras tan buena!

—¡Kyaaa! ¡Ow, ow, ow! —La chica pataleó. Sus mejillas ardían del dolor y estaban tan rojas que Judar pudo compararlas de nuevo con manzanas.

Aquel pensamiento, aquella distracción, le costó caro.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta, Judar fue lanzado hacia un lado, mentras Kougyoku se encimaba en él y llevaba sus manos a sus mejillas, clavando sus uñas en éstas. El magi chilló y pataleó, pero la princesa consiguió, antes de que él llevara sus manos a su cintura, enterrar sus uñas en la carne desnuda de sus brazos, amenazándole en arrancarle cuánta carne pudiera si osaba siquiera intentar empujarla y encimarse de nuevo en ella.

—¡Vieja bruja, deja de encajarme las uñas! —Renegó Judar, negándose a soltar la cintura de Kougyoku.

—¡Suéltame tú a mí, Judar-chan!

—¡Me vas a arracar la piel, arpía!

—¡Tú querías arrancarme mis mejillas, monstruo!

La puerta de la habitación de la Ren se abrió y ambos contrincantes no pudieron evitar mirar al intruso. Kougyoku, sobre todo, con su rostro pálido comenzando a incendiarse de la vergüenza.

Era Kouha. Su hermano Kouha. Y estaba sonriendo. Y oh, por todos los cielos, estaba sonriendo con esa sonrisita maldisa y perversa y...

—K-Kouha n-nii-sama... no es... yo... juro que no es...

Judar aprovechó aquel momento y atacó las mejillas de la chica, rodando una vez más para encimarse en ella. Kouha ensanchó su sonrisa, acercándose al magi y la princesa, completamente petrificada de la vergüenza, al grado de no sentir los pellizcos de Judar.

—¡Jah, te gané!

—Vaya que se están divirtiendo.

—Ella comenzó —se excuso Judar, apartándose de Kougyoku. La chica seguía sin reaccionar—. Me abofeteó sin razón alguna.

—Jooooh, bofetadas... —los ojos de Kouha brillaron.

Judar asintió, antes de darse cuenta de la mirada del Ren.

—S-sí, bueno... jugábamos a otra cosa... no estábamos... eh... creo que me iré... —comenzó a balbucear, intentando alejarse discretamente de la zona de peligro.

Pero la mano del cuch... es decir, de Kouha, sostuvo el hombro de Judar y con eso el magi supo que estaba jodido.

—¡Juguemos, Judar-kun!

—¡K-Kouha nii-sama! ¡No aquí! —Chilló Kougyoku, cubriéndose los ojos—. ¡N-no quiero ver eso! ¡Por favor, váyase, váyase y llévese a Judar-chan, no importa! ¡Sólo sea gentil!

Judar y Kouha arquearon las cejas.

—¿Ah?

—¡O-oe, ¿cómo que «sea gentil»?! ¡¿Qué te estás imaginando?!

Kougyoku se sonrojó hasta que su cara era tan roja que estaba alarmando al príncipe y al magi, jugueteando con sus manos mientras reía nerviosamente. Y sí, seguía acostada, porque sabía que si se movía el dolor de su espalda regresaría.

—E-es que Kouha nii-sama es... y le... entonces...

—Moooh, Kougyoku~, ¡pero si yo también quiero jugar contigo~!

—¡ABSOLUTAMENTE NO! ¡SOMOS HERMANOS!

—¡Por eso~!

Judar intentó huir, aprovechando que Kouha se había sentado a un lado de Kougyoku, haciendo una carita de borrego a medio degollar, con verdadera discreción, pues sabía qué le deparaba si no huía. Pero cuando estaba a nada de llegar a la puerta y ya podía escuchar las vocecitas de sus duraznos gritándole que corriera cuan alma que lleva el diablo... su libertad fue arrebatada de sus manos por las pequeñas garras de aquel mini monstruo, quien corrió a jalar de su cabello, canturreando sobre lo mucho que se iban a divertir mientras sonreía e ignoraba los chillidos del magi.

Kougyoku palideció y lloró en silencio y rezó que Kouha tuviera piedad por lo que sea que éste tenía en mente.

Tristemente.. sus súplicas no fueron escuchadas.

—¡Kyaaa! ¡Kouha nii-sama, eso duele! ¡Ow, ow, noooo!

—¡Enano condenado, eso duele! ¡Basta!

—¡Awww, Judar-kun, Kougyoku, pero si esto no es nada!

—¡ME MUEEEROOOO!

—¡AYUDAAAAA!

—¡WUAJAJAJA!

Hakuryuu escuchó gritos y chillidos, además de maldiciones y carcajadas dentro de la habitación de Kougyoku, que fue inevitable no ir hacia allá y comprobar que todo estuviera bien, a pesar de la vocecita en su cabeza que le decía que no era buena idea.

Ojalá le hubiera hecho caso.

Cuando el príncipe se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta de su media hermana, la perturbadora imagen de Kougyoku presa en el agarre de Judar mientras Kouha pellizcaba sus mejillas lo perturbaron aún más que imaginar el culo de Alibaba visto por los castos ojos de Morgiana y su mente colapsó por un momento. Ni bien recuperado de su sorpresa, Hakuryuu restregó sus ojos para asegurar que estaba viendo bien, pero la escena fue aún más perturbadora, porque el principito estaba sobre la chica, que a su vez se encontraba sobre el regazo del magi.

Lla mente de Hakuryuu se descompuso mientras su rostro se incendiaba furiosamente.

Negándose a carburar dicha escena y a ignorar las frases en su cabeza de «¡trío, es un trío! ¡La van a violar!» Hakuryuu intentó alejarse de la forma más discreta posible. Pero no pudo huir ni ayudar a Kougyoku, porque ya no quería seguir viendo nada más de aquella escena, pues el Ren vio a Ka Kobun.

Y el sirviente estaba peor que él. Eso era obvio.

—¡U-U-U-U-USTEDEEEEEEEEEEES! —Bramó Ka Kobun, ensordeciendo a Hakuryuu y atrayendo la atención de los abusivos y la abusada.

Judar y Kouha voltearon a la puerta, escuchando los gritos de aquel traumatizado sirviente, sin siquiera dignarse en sentir un poco de pena. Kougyoku sí lo hizo, retorciéndose para sacarse a Kouha de encima, chillando por el terrible malentendido en la mente de Ka Kobun y... oh mierda, ¡Hakuryuu también estaba allí!

—Yo no vi nada... sigan con lo suyo —murmuró el traumatizado príncipe, retrocediendo.

Ka Kobun parecía desconectado del mundo, ignorado por los causantes de su trama. Kougyoku seguía forcejeando, deseando que la tierra se la tragara.

—¡A-AGUARDA, HAKURYUU, K-KA KOBUN, NO ES LO QUE PARECE! ¡Aww, kyaaa! ¡Kouha nii-sama basta!

—¡Pero si aún no termina tu turno~! —Canturreó el príncipe, ignorando la situación.

Hakuryuu huyó antes de que Ka Kobun se _atrofiara_.

—¡NOOOO! ¡PRINCESA, HA SIDO CONTAMINADAAAA!— Chilló el hombre, tumbándose de rodillas.

Judar y Kouha ahora sí le vieron con pena ajena, incapaces siquiera de reírse. Ka Kobun chillaba y maldecía como si su vida se hubiese estropeado... o su plan, que era casi lo mismo.

Y algo les decía, no sólo a ese par, que dicho malentendido sólo estaba empeorando. ¡Porque Hakuryuu ya no estaba!

* * *

 ** _ _(N/A; asfhafhaf, hasta yo me reí de sólo imaginarme esa bofetada jajajaja xD)__**

 _Aww, en fin, decidí cambiar el rating del fic por cosas como las de éste capítulo xD. Juro que no sé cómo todo se distorsiona hasta volverse estas weas, jaja, ¡pero me encantan!_

 _Gracias a **Blue Kirito** (uuuh, me dejaste la duda de qué parte fue la que te hizo feliz, jaja, ¡y qué coincidencia con los apodos! xD) y **Aoinee** (me alegra tanto que te guste el fic) por sus preciosos reviews. Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización y espero de todo corazón que todos los lectores fantasmitas de México se encuentren bien._


	8. Castigo

_**Magi y sus personajes le pertenecen a Ohtaka Shinobu.**_

 **8.**

Todo su trabajo, su esfuerzo, las incontables noches planeando hasta el más mínimo detalle, los desvelos, los corajes reprimidos, las clases aburridas y tediosas, y sobre todo, tener que aguantar a ese imbécil que sólo servía de mala influencia para su princesa, _todo_ , había sido en vano. En un maldito descuido todo su trabajo se había ido al diablo. ¡Era inaceptable!

Lágrimas de frustración corrían por sus mejillas —fingidas, porque quizá, exagerando la situación, Judar por fin pagaría sus estupideces— mientras golpeaba el suelo con sus manos, ignorando las miradas confundidas de Kouha y el magi. Tuvo que esforzarse en no ver a Kougyoku, tan enrojecida del rostro como una manzana, o temía que realmente perdiera el juicio. Después de todo era su princesa.

—¡¿Cómo pudo suceder esto?! —Chilló, haciendo el suficiente ruido para atraer a los demás Ren. Con la ayuda indirecta de Hakuryuu sabía que lo conseguiría—. ¡Oh princesa, ha sido manchada, ha sido contaminada, ensuciada, humillada, sobajada, abusada...!

—¡N-no... que no es lo que parece, Ka Kobun! —Chilló Kougyoku, con lágrimas en sus ojos, luchando contra el sonrojo de su rostro.

—¿Contaminada? —Preguntó Judar, arqueando una ceja.

—¿Ensuciada?

—¡Sí; ustedes, tú, sobre todo, Judar, lo hicieron! —Bramó Ka Kobun, apuntándoles acusadoramente, apenas alzando la vista para ubicarlos. Luego miró al suelo, rechinando los dientes; ambos seguían donde mismo, _como si nada_ estuviese pasando.

Era inaceptable, era frustrante y... y humillante. Pobre de su princesa; teniendo que soportar a Judar y Kouha... aunque Ka Kobun se preguntaba qué diablos hacía el príncipe allí.

—¡Que no, Ka Kobun! —La princesa pataleó, tirando a Kouha hacia el suelo. Luego se retorció, restregando su cabeza en el regazo de Judar—. ¡Suéltame Judar-chan! ¡Aw, mi espalda...aw, aw...!

—Vieja aguafiestas —contestó el magi, alejándose de mala gana.

Kouha se rió, levantándose de un salto, observando a Kougyoku sobar sus mejillas, acostada todavía, con lágrimas en sus ojos, maldiciendo haber aceptado jugar con Kouha a su extraño juego «a ver quién se pone más rojo de las mejillas» cuando era claro que iban a irse contra ella. ¡Siempre que estaba Judar todas las tragedias se dirigían a ella! Era injusto.

Y el dolor de su espalda empeoraba su mal humor.

Y el hecho de... ugh, ni quería recordarlo.

Que Hakuryuu huyera tampoco era de gran utilidad. Ni la risa de Kouha.

Que Ka Kobun continuara murmurando cosas inteligibles estaba asustándola tanto como avergonzándola más de lo que ya estaba.

¿Y qué sucedía con Judar? De pronto ya estaba asomándose por la ventana, con las piernas cruzadas y las manos cruzadas sobre su pecho. Kougyoku lo notó cuando giró su cabeza para dirigirse a ambos muchachos.

—Tenemos que aclarar este malentendido, Kouha nii-sama, Judar-chan. —Luego se dirigió a Ka Kobun, que miraba hacia sus espaldas mientras aún mantenía su cabeza cerca del suelo—. Ka Kobun, nada de esto es lo que parece. Yo... s-sólo...

—Eh, que Hakuryuu fue el que lo malinterpretó. Qué él lo aclare —renegó Judar, fingiendo indiferencia—. Ugh, que imaginarse... _contigo_... iagh.

—¡Judar! —Chilló Ka Kobun, viéndole con los dientes crujiendo.

Kougyoku le vio con ojos llorosos, no pudiendo decir nada en su defensa, sintiéndose aún más humillada, molesta y avergonzada de lo que ya estaba. Las voces de Hakuryuu y Hakuei llamaron su atención.

—Seguramente sólo jugaban, Hakuryuu —dijo la mayor, con calma.

Aunque ni ésta creía en la inocencia de Judar... y ese pensamiento fue secundado por Koumei y Kouen.

—Si Kouha también se encuentra en la habitación, es mejor hablar con ambos inmediatamente. No deberían perder el tiempo de esta manera.

—¡E-es Kouen nii-sama! —Chilló Kougyoku, palideciendo.

—Oh mierda, se viene el _chivo_...

—¡Van a regañarme! —Se quejó Kouha.

Ka Kobun sonrió para sus adentros... pero antes de disfrutar del sabor de la victoria, Kouha salió pitando de la habitación, junto con Judar —de quien se aferró antes de que éste volara y atravesara la ventana—, dejando tanto a Kougyoku como a su sirviente con cara de póquer, incrédulos de la rápida fuga de aquel par.

—¡Ese maldito! —Gritó Ka Kobun, apretando los puños.

—Kougyoku —habló Kouen, callando al sirviente.

La aludida sonrió nerviosa, incapaz de levantarse. Sus mejillas enrojecidas, su ropa desarreglada y su cabello despeinado, junto a las traviesas lágrimas de su rostro, sólo empeoraron los pensamientos de sus hermanos.

Sobre todo de Hakuryuu, que ya tenía malas experiencias con _las violaciones_ hacia su hermana/prima.

Maldito Sinbad, aunque la culpa era de Ka Kobun.

—... ¿qué ha sucedido? —Preguntó el mayor.

Ka Kobun quiso hablar, de no ser porque Kougyoku le interrumpió.

—Perdí un juego.

—...

—...

—...

—¡Quisieron violarla! —Renegó Ka Kobun, secundado por Hakuryuu.

Kouen, Koumei y Hakuei no dijeron absolutamente nada para continuar con su interrogatorio, no deseando saber más detalles. La chica ardía de la vergüenza, aunque no lo aparentara, y era obvio que protegería a Kouha y Judar bajo cualquier costo. En su lugar, los tres Ren se encargaron de que Kougyoku fuese debidamente atendida por el estado de su espalda —cortesía del chismoso de Ka Kobun que no pudo callarse aquel detalle—, sin querer saber nada de detalles sobre absolutamente nada.

No era indiferencia, notó Kougyoku. Sólo... repentinamente la chica se había metido en tantos líos que los sorprendió.

Incluso ella lo estaba. Demasiada atención por parte de sus hermanos era extraño y casi imposible.

Era una lástima que sólo se preocuparan por ella cuando _surgía algún problema_.

 _«Es como si sólo recordaran que existo cuando existe la posibilidad de perder a su peón...»,_ pensó amargamente la princesa, dando un suspiro.

Los siguientes días Kougyoku estuvo bajo reposo, aunque sólo era un pretexto para ocultar que había sido castigada por _ciertos_ actos indebidos para una princesa, entre ellos, _cierta burla_ a _cierta barba_ de _cierto Ren_ y _ciertas ideas raras_ en la mente de _ciertos hermanos_ que sorprendentemente se preocupaban por su hermana menor como los hermanos mayores que eran, secretamente protectores de la princesa más vulnerable de los Ren.

Kouha también fue castigado y a Judar lo mantuvieron alejado de Kougyoku, por primera vez en diez años. Ka Kobun, especialmente. También se castigó al magi no dejándolo acercarse a ninguno de los Ren hasta que aprendiera su lección; no siempre se saldría con la suya.

Aún así, Judar secretamente visitaba a Kougyoku durante las noches, cuando todos dormían, para intentar despertarla y _entretenerse un rato_... antes de que Ka Kobun lo corriera con un balde de agua, lanzándole duraznos, o manotéandole mientras le amenazaba en hablarse a Kouen.

Así pasaron los días hasta que se cumplió una semana y fue la propia Kougyoku quien se cansó de estar aislada a niveles superiores en el palacio, asegurando estar lo suficientemente bien —de hecho, estaba _perfectamente_ bien— para salir al patio y reanudar su pasatiempo... y, para variar, ser molestada por el magi de Kou.

—¡Vieja, _tiempo_ sin verte! _(Sólo fue una semana, Judar...)_

Kougyoku suspiró, dejando su corona de flores comenzada... antes de girarse para, sorprendentemente, recibir lo más parecido a un abrazo del magi, quien flotaba a escasos centímetros de ella, aferrándose con una fuerza que no recordaba que tuviera. Como si no quisiera soltarla, a pesar de que la princesa no lo haría, pues el desconcierto la mantenía inmóvil en su lugar.

Luego la chica se sonrojó furiosamente, aunque de su boca no salió ninguna palabra inteligible. Sólo balbuceos agudos mientras temblaba.

Judar se alejó, arqueando una ceja.

—¿Vieja? ¿Estás invocando a Vinea?

—¿P-por...tú...ab...mí...q-q-qué...? ¿J-Ju...me...me ab...qu...?

El magi le dio una palmadita en la mejilla, antes de sorprenderse de lo caliente que se encontraba.

—¿Te enfermaste, vieja?

—¡Judar-chan!

—¿Qué quieres?

Kougyoku respiró hondo, mientras el magi sacaba un durazno debajo de sus ropas, masticándolo ruidosamente.

—¡M-me abrazaste! —Chilló Kougyoku, incrédula de sus propias palabras.

—¿Y qué?

—¡¿P-por...tú...me...por qué...?!

—Ese idiota del chivo no me dejó ver a nadie y me mantuvo alejado. Y esa vieja bruja también se encargó de mantenerme ocupado en varias ocasiones. Estaba taaaaan aburrido~... —el mago flotó sobre ella, sonriendo con maldad—. Y para entretenerme, se me ocurrió que tú eras la perfecta manera de divertirme. Estás tan roja de la cara que seguro me quemaría si te toco —se mofó, mientras Kougyoku comprendía sus palabras.

Al final, Judar no hacía más que burlarse de los demás. Siempre era lo mismo. Y con Kougyoku era más obvio, divirtiéndose en hacerle la vida imposible.

Judar, no obstante, se encargó de fingir perfectamente que había extrañado escuchar la voz de Kougyoku tanto como verla sonrojarse, enojarse y... ¿y qué estaba haciendo...?

Kougyoku le lanzó la corona de flores, rechinando los dientes. Las lágrimas amontonadas en sus ojos sólo denotaban que la situación sería diferente a lo normal. Vaya mierda.

—¡Eres cruel, Judar-chan! ¡Sólo molestándome! ¡Vete! ¡No quiero verte!

—Eh, no seas chillona —le contestó, apartando la corona de flores de su rostro. Kougyoku le dio la espalda, cruzándose de brazos—. Moh, qué aguafiestas eres, vieja.

—¡Sólo déjame sola!

—Con esa actitud de verdad te quedarás sola.

La Octava Princesa frunció el cejo, negándose a llorar. Judar flotó hasta quedar boca abajo, viendo la mirada de la chica con una sonrisa maldosa. Estaba fastidiándola. Seguía haciéndolo.

Después de todo, él sabía mejor que nadie cuánto temía Kougyoku a quedarse sola.

—¡¿Y-y a ti qué te importa?!

—Uff, tu esposo tendrá que ser bastante paciente... digo, si es que alguien se digna en casarte contigo.

—¡Judar-chan!

—¿Qué? —El magi se hundió de hombros—. Como si no hubieras pensado antes en que morirías vieja y sola. ¿Quién se casaría contigo, a fin de cuentas? Tenemos de ejemplo a ese rey idiota.

Kougyoku crujió los dientes, dejando de importarle si las lágrimas ya caían por sus mejillas.

—¡Pues Alibaba-chan seguramente lo haría!

—¿Lo haría? ¿Acaso no fue por él que _no_ te casaste? —Judar le vio con indiferencia—. Hasta ese cerdo se negó a casarse contigo.

—¡No es verdad! ¡No me casé porque _no había forma_! ¡A-Alibaba-chan lo hubiera hecho, lo sé! ¡Es mi amigo y haría eso por mí!

—Bah, eres demasiado ingenua, Kougyoku.

—¡Lo haría! —Insistió la chica, con su voz quebrada por el llanto y el coraje—. ¡Él sí es mi amigo! ¡Él lo haría si yo se lo pidiera!

—Debes estar desesperada para decir eso —se rió el magi.

Kougyoku no dijo nada, intentando reprimir el llanto, apretando sus manos antes de llevarlas a su rostro. Judar rodó los ojos, girando sobre sí mismo hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo, dejando de molestar a Kougyoku por un momento.

Ya no era divertido molestar a la chica. No cuando ésta había procedido a cubrirse el rostro y sollozar, respirando entrecortadamente, sin dignarse en contenerse.

—Eh, deja ya de llorar. Qué exagerada eres.

La chica siguió llorando, viéndose más pequeña, frágil y vulnerable de lo que era. Judar casi la desconoció de no ser la persona más cercana a Kougyoku.

Y por ser tan cercano a ella, supo que lloraba no por sus acciones, no por sus crueles palabras, sino porque _era verdad_ ; estaba sola y lo estaría siempre, porque Alibaba ya no estaba a su lado. Porque Sinbad jamás estaría con ella, porque jamás regresaría a los momentos que vivió en Sindria, y estaba condenada a vivir en Kou como una muñeca, un juguete de escaso valor.

Incluso rodeada de gente, Kougyoku estaba sola, tan sola que se preguntaba por qué había vuelto a un lugar donde jamás sería aceptada como lo fue en Sindria, aun si fuese una farsa para tener contenta a la niña que seguía siendo en su interior.

Y su llanto estaba cargado con tanto dolor, con tanto pesar, que Judar le lanzó su durazno mascado, irritado de seguir viendo a su candidata a rey como la mujer que no era para él, esperando que con ello Kougyoku dejara de llorar y estropear su no-tan-agradable reencuentro tras su castigo.

—¡Ya deja de llorar, maldita sea!

* * *

 _Judar es todo un amor, eh *nótese el sarcasmo*._

 _Ciertamente no sé como se volvió tristón el capítulo, supongo que hay cosas que ni yo, quien escribe el fic, puede controlar. Además, pobre Kougyoku, con Judar jodiendo su existencia como no se va a poner así. Estúpido Judar, ya deja a mi waifu en paz —aunque por los spoilers veo que ya no la ha molestado y como que eso no me gusta (?)—._

 _Gracias a **Aoinee** por su review~._


	9. Durazno

_**Magi y sus personajes le pertenecen a Ohtaka Shinobu.**_

* * *

 **9.**

Kougyoku se agazapó tras el sorpresivo ataque, ahogando un chillido por aquel durazno estrellado contra su cabeza. Aún con lágrimas en los ojos miró a Judar, deseando recriminarle por el _duraznazo_ , pero éste lucía demasiado... _molesto_ como para intentarlo siquiera. Kougyoku se dio cuenta de ello cuando Judar fue el primero en romper el silencio, restándole importancia a sus acciones anteriores.

—¡Basta de ser una llorona! ¡Me irritas! Agh, conocer a ese rey idiota no ha hecho más que volverte débil; supera ya a ese imbécil, vieja bruja —masculló, cruzándose de brazos.

—¡S-si tanto te irrito, ¿qué sigues haciendo aquí?! —Gritó, llorando, sintiéndose furiosa, dolida, _usada_. Sintiéndose traicionada y estúpida por ser tan frágil aunque tuviera razones para sentirse de ese modo—. ¡Sólo me molestas, siempre estás buscando la forma de hacerme sentir más miserable de lo que soy y nunca dejas de regresar a seguir humillándome! ¡Vete! ¡No quiero verte!

—Pues te aguantas, porque no me iré —dijo él, sentándose frente a ella.

Kougyoku rechinó los dientes, decidida a no seguir discutiendo. Sólo se levantaría, se iría, lloraría en el baño y se desahogaría hasta que Ka Kobun fuera a hablarle para la cena o quizá para saber cómo estaba; entonces sonreiría como si nada hubiera pasado.

Y Judar seguiría siendo un patán con ella...

Y el ciclo se repetiría.

—Eh, qué chillona eres, vieja. ¿Estás _chipi_?

El rostro de Kougyoku, de estar rojo por el llanto y el coraje, cambió a confusión en su máximo esplendor, arqueando una ceja.

—¿Chi...qué?

—Chipi. Ya sabes... —La Octava Princesa se mantuvo en silencio, sin quitar su expresión. Judar también se sintió confundido—. ¿No sabes qué es _chipi_?

—Si es otra de tus palabras raras que escuchas en quién-sabe-dónde, no; no sé qué significa... ¡pero no lo estoy! ¡Estoy enojada; ahora vete!

Judar sonrió, notando que Kougyoku ya había superado su pequeño _berrinche_ —aunque no había sido un berrinche y realmente se había preocupado al escucharla llorar de esa manera—, acercándose a ella. La chica, instintivamente, retrocedió, sonrojándose, mientras se obligaba a actuar como si estuviera enojada cuando realmente no podía estarlo. Así Judar le dijera que la odiara, así metiera a su madre, así se burlara de su mala suerte en el amor y así la humillara con cualquier cosa, ella no podía odiarlo. Era su primer amigo. Era su mejor amigo. Judar no era como Alibaba, ni era como Sinbad, ni mucho menos como sus hermanos. No era como Aladdin y gracias a Solomon no era como Gyokuen. Sí; era cruel, era sarcástico, era una pésima persona, era odioso, pesado, infantil, grosero, estúpido... pero era su amigo. Era Judar, _su_ Judar, y por serlo es que Kougyoku jamás lo odiaría, jamás se enojaría con él, jamás desearía dejar de verlo y escucharlo y soportarlo.

—¿Vieja?

Cuando Kougyoku volvió en sí, Judar estaba a escasos centímetros de su rostro, viéndola con aquellos penetrantes ojos rojos escudriñando su ser. La chica ahogó un chillido al notar la escasa distancia entre ambos y retrocedió, sintiendo que su piel se erizaba y su rostro ardía furiosamente, causando una divertida carcajada por parte de Judar.

Kougyoku era demasiado fácil de _contentar_ —avergonzar, era lo mismo para Judar— que ni siquiera hubo razón de preocuparse. Más bien, sin él la chica se guardaría todo; se tragaría el llanto, se tragaría su enojo y simplemente aceptaría las cosas sin renegar. Y no; eso no podía suceder. Él iba a impedir que su candidata a rey se tragara todos sus sentimientos y fuera la muñeca que tanto odiaba ser.

Kougyoku no debía ser como él.

—¡J-Judar-chan!

—¿Qué?

—¡Moh, basta ya! ¡Estoy enojada! ¡Déjame sola!

—Pues no te ves muy enojada que digamos. Estás chipi, que es otra cosa.

—¡Que no estoy chipi! ¡Ni sé que es eso!

—Estar chipi es estar tú.

Kougyoku guardó silencio un momento, intentando comprender el comentario de Judar, antes de fruncir el ceño.

—Deja ya tus analogías.

—Eh, qué bueno que hablas sobre eso —sonrió Judar, y la Ren supo que, de alguna manera, ya lo había planeado con anticipación con tal de engatusarla en lo que fuese que quisiese hacer con ella—. Aún tenemos pendiente nuestro jueguito~. ¡Terminemos con lo que dejamos comenzado!

—No quiero —contestó la chica, cruzándose de brazos.

Judar frunció el ceño.

—Si te niegas es como darte por vencida.

—Pues me rindo; no quiero jugar contigo.

—Entonces serás mi blanco de duraznos.

—Que así sea. Ya me lanzaste uno hace nada.

—Estarán armados con hielo.

—No me esperaba menos.

—Te acosarán todo el día.

—¿Como tú?

—¡Moh, juega! —Renegó Judar, cuan niño berrinchudo.

—¡No quiero! —Contrarrestó ella, también en plan berrinchudo.

Kougyoku sabía que iba a perder ante Judar, que cedería a jugar con él y perdería y todo sería en vano. Pero si podía intentar defender su ego herido, así fuera sólo unos minutos, lo haría. Judar habría cruzado la línea de crueldad y debía pagarlo.

Lo que la Ren no se esperó fue que éste tomara el durazno mordido del suelo y se lo estampara en la cara, forzándolo en su boca a fin de que lo tragara. Kougyoku pataleó y manoteó, intentando zafarse del ataque sorpresa y negándose a morder ese durazno maldito —porque estaba sucio, asco, iba a hacerle daño— , pero Judar no desistió, como si con ello pudiera hacerla cambiar de parecer o sólo como desquite.

—¡Judar-gh...chan! ¡No-guaj...déjame!

—¡Si no juegas, te forzaré a comerte este durazno! ¡Por tu culpa no me lo pude terminar!

—¡¿Qu...gahg...?! ¡Aw, qué asco! ¡Esa parte tenía pasto, iuuh!

Kougyoku se lanzó de espaldas hacia el pasto, ahogando un chillido cuando su cabeza golpeó contra el suelo, haciendo distancia entre aquella fruta y ella lo suficiente para escupir a un lado antes de que Judar se le lanzara con el durazno en mano, sin darle tregua.

No obstante, el magi se vio rápidamente detenido, tensándose apenas trató de acercar el durazno a la boca de Kougyoku. La chica sintió que su pie chocaba con algo cuando creía que ya no tenía salvatoria y... oh. Cuánto maldecía saber qué era.

—¡Ow...! ¡E-eso es jugar sucio, vieja bruja! —Gritó Judar, doblado en el suelo, temblando por el dolor y con lagrimitas de dolor por su entrepierna golpeada salvajemente.

Hasta ese momento jamás se había dado cuenta de que Kougyoku no era tan débil físicamente, aunque ser atacado en su zona sensible bien podría hacer del más débil la persona más fuerte del mundo.

—¡Ay, Judar-chan, perdón! —Kougyoku se acercó a él, no sabiendo qué hacer o qué decir. Judar seguía temblando y chillando y mascullando por lo bajo—. ¡F-fue defensa personal! ¿E-estás bien...?

Judar fulminó a Kougyoku con la mirada, lanzándose el durazno en la cara. La princesa parpadeó desorientada, con una mancha en su frente, producto del pasto impregnado en la fruta mordisqueada. Judar siguió doblado, mascullando cosas como _«no quiero hijos pero tampoco es para quedarme estéril»_ a la par que Kougyoku se sobaba su frente, asqueada, avergonzada y furiosa.

¿Por qué _siempre_ tenía que suceder algún discordio cuando Judar estaba cerca? Si no era saber que se casaría con un cerdo, era sentirse entre la espada y la pared, o mejor dicho, entre un rey y un magi, para ver con quién se iría —ganándose cierto resentimiento aún presente en Judar—. O tener que luchar contra un djinn para proteger al imbécil de su amigo, ganándose varios enemigos, entre ellos un crío uñas-locas. O sentirse anciana cincuenta años antes. O ser castigada. O ser acosada por duraznos. O dejar sin descendencia a quien no quería descendencia.

Iagh, el colmo es que ella lo había golpeado y... ugh. Se sonrojó en contra de su voluntad, cubriéndose el rostro mientras lo tallaba furiosamente con sus mangas.

 _«Maldito durazno de la discordia»._

—¿Ya jugamos? —Preguntó Judar, al cabo de varios minutos, totalmente recuperado de su ataque y con tantos ánimos que sonreía cuan niño contento.

Kougyoku le fulminó con la mirada.

—¡Eres el colmo!

—Esta vez será un duelo de metáforas entre tú y yo —le ignoró—. Quien se quede sin metáforas pierde.

—¡No dije que iba a jugar!

—¡Empiezas, vieja bruja!

—¡Judar-chan!

—¡Tienes tres minutos!

Kougyoku suspiró, sabiendo que ya había perdido ante Judar. El gusto de negarse poco le había durado...

—Empieza tú, Judar-chan.

—No. Empezarás tú.

—No, tú.

—Tú.

—Tú, Judar-chan.

—Vieja bruja.

—¡Tú, Judar-chan! ¡Eres el que quiere jugar, a fin de cuentas!

—Jah, seguro ni sabes qué decir.

Kougyoku se sonrojó, bajando la mirada.

—E-es tu culpa.

—No me importa. Tú empiezas.

—¡Que no!

—¡Si sigues negándote voy a meterte ese durazno en...!

Kougyoku palideció, antes de sonrojarse furiosamente.

—¡JUDAR-CHAN!

—¡E-eso...! ¡E-está bien! ¡Yo empiezo!

Porque la chica no dudaba que Judar lo hiciera. De hecho, lo creía muy capaz.

... aunque no supiera exactamente si estaba en lo correcto o no. Tampoco tenía intenciones de averiguarlo; sería la hazmerreír del magi.

—J-Judar-chan... tú eres... uh... ¡u-un durazno!

El magi arrugó la frente, mientras Kougyoku se removía inquieta, demasiado nerviosa como para mantenerse quieta. Ni que fuera la gran cosa meterle un durazno en la boca. Ya lo había hecho antes...

—¿Por qué mierdas soy un durazno? ¡Eso no tiene sentido!

—¡P-porque...e-eres lo que comes!

—¡Eso sería duraznivalismo! ¡Además, NO es una justificación! ¡No soy un durazno, vieja bruja!

—¡Lo eres! ¡Eres...eres dulce y...y...y eres dulce!

—¡No soy dulce!

—¡Para mí lo eres! —Aunque esa misma tare la había hecho llorar con su crueldad, le había intentado meter un durazno en la boca y la había amenazado. Sí, así de dulce era Judar.

—¡Ese es un pésimo intento de metáfora! ¡¿Por qué me dices durazno habiendo tantas cosas más por decir?!

—¡Ugh, si no te gusta mi metáfora es tu problema!

—¡Me dijiste caníbal!

—No, te dije durazníbal.

—¡Es lo mismo!

—¡Pues entonces dime cómo sería una metáfora correcta, Señor Durazno!

Judar no era alguien que perdía los estribos con tanta facilidad... eh... estando con Kougyoku, algo que le sorprendió, aunque supo esconder la sonrisa en sus labios y sustituirla por falsa molestia. Debido a que era la chica quien siempre era el blanco de sus travesuras, sus maldades y de sus tonterías, pocas veces Judar era el molestado y aquello valía oro, en serio. Cambiar papeles por un momento había hecho que Kougyoku fuera como él, pero eso no le gustaba en lo absoluto al magi. No si eso significaba que él fuera como Kougyoku.

Y es que Judar debía ser Judar y Kougyoku debía ser Kougyoku. Ella era la dramática, llorona, escandalosa y enojona _tsundere_ , él era... bueno, él. Quien osase alterar ese balance debía desaparecer. Pero como se trataba de Kougyoku, Judar sólo tenía como alternativa revertir nuevamente los roles a favor de su herido ego.

—Está bien, te daré un ejemplo. Kougyoku; eres un durazno.

—¡N-no uses mi metáfora! —Chilló la chica, avergonzada. Porque si es correcto lo que pensaba, Judar estaba halagándola.

—A ti sí te queda esa metáfora, a mí no.

—¡¿Y-y por qué, hu-huh?!

Judar desvió la mirada, cruzándose de brazos y piernas aunque ya lo estuviera.

—Ya sabes por qué.

—¡N-no lo sé! —Lo sabía, pero quería escucharlo de su boca. Ojalá la emoción no se le notara en su voz.

—¡Bueno, ya, cambiemos! —Judar volvió a cruzarse de brazos, incómodo—. Este no cuenta. Te toca.

—¡Ugh...! Bien... ya qué —suspiró la chica.

Adiós, primer intento de ser halagada por Judar. Kougyoku ignoró que el magi le miraba repetidas veces mientras pensaba en qué decir, con una mirada que connotaba que temía escuchar su respuesta. Las cosas no estaban saliendo como planeaba.

Tal vez era él quien estaba chipi y era su culpa, quién la mandaba a ser una llorona que no aguantaba una broma. Y todavía osaba decirle durazno. Él amaba los duraznos, pero era inaceptable ser comparado con uno. Ella era el único durazno, a fin de cuentas. Y él no era como ella. Jamás podría serlo porque no era mujer. No era llorón. No era dulce, ni suave, ni era buen amigo, ni tampoco era amoroso y comprensivo. No perdonaba con facilidad. No exteriorizaba sus sentimientos con honestidad. Y ugh, no le gustaba Sinbad.

Por suerte a Kougyoku _tampoco_ ; al menos en algo se parecían. Pero eso ya era contradecirse y cambiar de tema. Mejor debía enfocarse en escuchar a Kougyoku.

—Judar-chan, eres una rosa.

—...

Error fatal.

* * *

 _No creí tardarme tanto con este capítulo pero se me juntaron varias cosas y siempre que empiezo bien tengo que cagarla ;w; así que no esperen ya tanta consistencia. Pero de que terminaré el fic, lo terminaré, tal vez más pronto de lo que parece._

 _Como dije desde un inicio, las personalidades son algo OoC ya que aún no termino de explorar a Kougyoku y Judar; aún así, espero que les guste. Como ya estos capítulos retomaran el concepto inicial sin desviarse tanto, no creo que le quede mucho al fic así que pronto dejarán de sufrir si es que siguen leyendo esto xD.  
_

 _¡Gracias a todos los lectores fantasmas! Y hasta la próxima actualización._


	10. Cuarto Round

_**Magi y sus personajes le pertenecen a Ohtaka Shinobu.**_

* * *

 **10.**

Una maldita rosa. Kougyoku le había dicho que era una rosa, no bastando con su absurdo intento de metáfora anterior. Era como si quisiera hacerlo enojar por lo que él le había hecho, aunque también se veía en su mirar que estaba siendo sincera y neutral. Pero no, se dijo Judar, Kougyoku seguramente buscaba distraerlo para ganar. Seguramente ya tenía algo entre manos y él no iba a dejarla ganar ni salirse con la suya.

Él era el que siempre se salía con la suya.

—¿Por qué soy una rosa? —Le preguntó, con fingida indiferencia.

En el fondo, sentía ferviente curiosidad tanto como molestia. Primero puta, luego durazno y al final rosa. ¿Qué estaba intentando decirle la Ren?

—Porque eres muy lindo, pero hiriente. Eres una hermosa rosa con espinas que lastima si se te acercan e intentan tocarte. Es tu forma de defenderte y lo entiendo —respondió Kougyoku, esbozando una media sonrisa. Su rostro sonrojado sólo la hacía lucir aún más... _rara_ de lo que ya era.

Judar no pudo más que parpadear sorprendido por la respuesta de Kougyoku, sintiendo una extraña sensación nacer en su nariz y propagarse hasta sus mejillas aun en contra de su voluntad. Pero supo controlar esos asquerosos sentimientos desconocidos y desagradables e ignorar esas malditas avecillas que comenzaban a volar a su alrededor con un tono más claro —mierda, ¿acaso estaban poniéndose rosas?— antes de sonreír con crueldad.

Kougyoku se sonrojó aún más.

—Eres un caso perdido, vieja bruja. Te acabo de decir que _nadie_ te quiere y vienes a decirme estas tonterías. ¿Qué te propones, huh?

—¡N-no son tonterías!

—Lo son.

—P-pues tonterías o no acabas de aceptar que es verdad. Es tu turno.

Judar masculló y maldijo por lo bajo, reacio a prestarle atención a su estúpido rukh traicionero. Y se intentó convencer, a su vez, de que no era suyo, sino de Kougyoku. Aunque eso era aún más aterrador e incómodo.

—Eres cristal, vieja.

—¿Cristal?

—Frágil y transparente. Te rompes fácilmente y es obvio cuando intentas esconder algo porque se te nota. Eres un asco mintiendo.

—¡No es cierto! —Chilló la princesa.

—Cómo no.

—¡No soy transparente ni me rompo con facilidad!

—Lo haces. Tenemos a ese rey idiota de ejemplo, a mí, a todos tus hermanos... a ninguno de nosotros nos puedes mentir y se nota a leguas que andas toda _chipi_ pero según tú no es verdad. Hasta Ka Kobun lo sabe.

Kougyoku le miró fijamente con sus mejillas encendidas y sus labios apretados. Judar se rió porque aquel gesto ya le había dicho que tenía razón y no sabía cómo defenderse. Había perdido ante la inminente realidad.

Era su venganza.

—¡Bueno, ya, lo que sea! ¡Me toca!

—Yup~.

—Judar-chan, eres hielo. Eres duro, eres frío e hiriente. Lastimas y hieres si te tocan mucho tiempo o se descuidan contigo, pero... —las facciones de la princesa se suavizaron. Judar supo que su intento de ser _ofensiva_ había sido rápidamente sustituido y eso no le gustó, haciéndose una idea de lo que sucedería a continuación—. Pero puedes _derretirte_ con un poco de calor y ser alguien distinto, alguien menos hiriente, e incluso alguien reconfortante como el agua.

—... ya dime si te gusto y déjate de indirectas —masculló el magi.

La Octava Princesa parpadeó sorprendida, luego confundida.

—Pero si es obvio que me gustas, Judar-chan —respondió la chica, sin comprender sus palabras. En ese momento el significado para ella era distinto para Judar.

El magi le observó en silencio, no sabiendo cómo reaccionar. Sintió que su nariz y mejillas volvían a cosquillear, a _quemarse_ , y sólo después de eternos e incómodos momentos de silencio es que Kougyoku se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y comenzó a entender por qué el rostro de Judar se veía sutilmente sonrojado.

La chica se sonrojó furiosamente, abriendo la boca y manoteando y chillando, sintiendo que su rostro ardía como jamás lo había hecho. Ni siquiera estando cerca de Sinbad o confesando sus sentimientos al hombre.

—¡No-no es...no es eso! ¡No me refiero a eso! ¡No es...! ¡Judar-chan idiota, deja de malinterpretar mis comentarios! —Gritó, con voz demasiado aguda y chillona, mientras el magi volvía en sí—. ¡E-eres mi amigo! ¡Me gustas como amigo! ¡COMO AMIGO NADA MÁS!

—Ugh, me dejarás sordo.

—¡ES QUE NO ES LO QUE QUERÍA DECIR...!

—Ya entendí —gruñó Judar, cubriendo sus oídos.

El —su— estúpido rukh rosa seguía revoloteando a su alrededor, aunque notó que parecía decaído. Pero se negó a aceptar que la respuesta de Kougyoku fuese la responsable. Él no estaba decepcionado, no se había ilusionado ni le había agradado escuchar aquella confesión que no era confesión. Diablos, no, asco. La vieja era demasiado diferente a él: era chillona, escandalosa, torpe, violenta, ingenua, cariñosa empalagosa, estúpida y confianzuda —y _tsundere_ también— para siquiera agradarle la idea de que ella gustara de él. Más bien se sentía aliviado. Al diablo lo que dijera el rukh, estaba loco.

—¿D-de veras...? —Kougyoku suspiró aliviada, llevando ambas manos a su pecho. Su corazón comenzaba a latir normalmente—. Menos mal. Me sentiría mal de ser rechazada injustamente.

—¿Ser rechazada?

—Me hubieras rechazado si de verdad me gustabas, ¿no? —Preguntó la chica, desviando la mirada. Sus mejillas seguían enrojecidas.

—Ah... sí —Judar le dio por su lado, haciendo un ademan con la mano—. Lo que sea.

—Es tu turno, Judar-chan.

—Eres un capullo*.

—¡Oe! —Le amenazó con el puño, crujiendo los dientes.

—¡De flor, idiota!

—Ah... —Kougyoku se sonrojó, bajando su mano empuñada.

Judar, maldiciendo haber retrocedido al creer que la chica lo golpearía, se volvió a enderezar, cruzado de piernas y brazos.

—Porque eres frágil, inmadura y vulnerable.

—¡Que no soy frágil y tampoco soy vulnerable! —Renegó la Ren.

—Lo eres, mocosa inmadura.

—¡Judar-chan!

—Pero... —Kougyoku guardó silencio, notando que Judar tenía algo más qué decir. El magi torció la mirada—. A pesar de ser un capullo, uno sabe en qué te convertirás. Aunque te falte mucho todavía, _mocosa_.

—¡No soy una mocosa! ¡Soy una mujer!

—Nah.

—¡Lo soy, Judar-chan!

—Ya tuvimos esta discusión anteriormente. Eres una niña, punto.

Kougyoku se volvió a sonrojar. Judar comenzaba a creer que el rojo en su piel era su verdadero tono...

—¡E-eso...!

—Capullo.

—¡Ugh, eres tan pesado!

El magi se rió, satisfecho de su puchero y su sonrojo y esa actitud defensiva que le gustaba provocar, porque de esa manera no veía a la debilucha, llorona y sentimental chiquilla que intentaba ser —y era— fuerte. Kougyoku manoteó y gritó, diciendo que era su turno, aunque sabía que Judar no estaba escuchándola por carcajearse en su cara.

El magi era un caso perdido.

Pero lo que Kougyoku no sabía era que Judar se reía, además, porque no se daba cuenta de su segunda indirecta y eso seguía siendo hilarante para él. Siempre estaba quejándose de que era malo con ella, pero cuando le decía algún halago o intentaba hacerlo, inmediatamente le veía lo negativo y renegaba.

La princesa era un caso perdido.

—¡Judar-chan, ya deja de reírte de mí! —Rugió Kougyoku, apretando los labios.

Lo cierto era que no quería reír también, pero la risa de Judar era contagiosa. No había nada en el Imperio que amara más que la risa de Judar, que disfrutar de su presencia y estar juntos aunque fuese para montar su espectáculo de abusivo-abusada que tan característico se había vuelto en ellos dos. Pero en esos momentos no debía demostrar algo que ya se sabía porque temía que se volviera a malinterpretar.

Después de carcajearse hasta llorar, el magi tomó aire, acomodándose plácidamente sobre el pasto, con una de sus manos en la cintura y la otra sirviendo como recargadera para su mejilla, viendo a la chica con una media sonrisa. Kougyoku recordó que aquella pose le había metido en líos días atrás y se sonrojó furiosamente por ello. Era inevitable no pensar en que Judar era demasiado seductor consciente e inconscientemente.

Debía ser muy cotizado entre las chicas. Ugh, qué bueno que sólo era su amigo. No podría imaginarse viviendo celosa de todo el que se le acerca... oh, aguarda... Kougyoku se sonrojó aún más, mientras el magi ronroneaba contento con sus expresiones y su monólogo interno. Realmente no se cansaría de verla sonrojarse y debatirse internamente pensamientos demasiado obcios y transparentes.

—Tu turno~ —volvió a ronronear.

Kougyoku pegó un salto, cubriéndose la cara, pero no tardó en mirar al magi, parpadeando sorprendida. ¿Realmente estaba ronroneando? Bueno, no exactamente un ronroneo, pero... era como si...

—Judar-chan, eres un gato —dijo en automático.

El magi dejó de sonreír, viéndole con severidad.

—¿Primero puta y ahora gato?

—¡N-no en ese sentido! ¡Y-y te dije gato, no gata!

—Es la misma mierda.

—¡No, no lo es! —Kougyoku tomó aire, no deseando dejarse llevar de nuevo por el calor del momento. Las discusiones con Judar, desde su regreso al Imperio, casi siempre terminaban en llanto. Ya no quería seguir llorando frente a él, al menos por un día—. E-eres un gato porque parece que ronroneas cuando... cuando estás feliz. Y... y porque, aunque tengas _dueño_ , haces lo que quieres y nadie te detiene. T-tienes a todos en la palma de tu mano cuando debería ser al revés y... y por eso eres un gato.

—Yo no tengo dueño.

—Es un decir.

—Y odio las ratas.

—Lo sé; mataste a mis hámsters en cuánto tuviste la oportunidad —le reprochó, recordando con tristeza a Gyo, Ju y Bun, que en paz descansaran en el cielo de los roedores—, pero eso es otra cosa que hacen los gatos.

Judar suspiró, viéndole con frialdad. Kougyoku no supo si estaba enojado, si ya no quería discutir o si, por raro que pareciera, estaba actuando con madurez.

—Eres un cerdo, Kougyoku.

—... ¡¿Q-QUÉ ME DIJISTE?!

—Cerdo.

—¡NO SOY UN CERDO!

—Eres _rosa_ , estás gorda y...

—¡No estoy gorda! —Chilló la princesa.

—Eso crees tú —se mofó él, superando su reciente coraje.

—¡Pues tú eres un cuervo! ¡Negro y feo y de graznido irritante!

—¡Perra!

—¡¿Perra?! ¡¿C-cómo te atreves a decirme perra?!

—Porque eres una perra —contestó Judar, con cinismo.

Kougyoku crujió los dientes, saltándole a la yugular. Judar se defendió a cómo pudo, comenzando a rodar por el patio, gruñéndose, siseándose, arañándose la cara y mordisqueándose.

Ahora sí eran una perra y un gato.

Kouha se rió por el pensamiento, viendo al magi y a la princesa chillar por las mordidas y arañazos, mientras se maldecían e insultaban a diestra y siniestra.

Koumei se detuvo en su caminata, viendo a Judar y Kougyoku rodar por el suelo, no tardando en dirigir su somnolienta mirada a Kouha. El muchacho le sonrió.

—Están jugando.

—Se están insultando.

—Es un juego muy severo.

—Ah...

Koumei se quedó contemplando la disputa por un rato, escuchando las palabras con sorpresa; jamás se imaginó que Kougyoku pudiera ser tan... Judar. Kouha se partía de la risa por el ingenio de los dos.

—¡Bruto!

—¡Zorra!

—¡Imbécil!

—¡Llorona!

—¡Abusivo!

—¡Inútil!

—¡Vulgar!

* * *

 _Capullo también puede significar imbécil y semejantes*._

 _ _ **Como aclaración** , lo de los hámstercitos Gyo, Ju y Bun está inspirado en un doujinshi cortito que vi en Pixiv/Tumblr, sólo que aquí Judar los mata porque es Judar xD. Quizá haga un one-shot sobre eso porque es buen material para la OTP.__ _ _ _ _  
____

 _En fin, me he divertido bastante con este capítulo. Siento que no importa qué tan "princesa bien portada" sea Kougyoku, con Judar es inevitable no perder los estribos (hay omakes que lo validan) y más aún si le da justo en su vanidad (?). ¡Así que espero_ _ _les guste!  
__

 _Ahora, **Joa** , ¡qué bueno que te encante el fic! Me alegra saber eso, de veras (como plus, no creo que aquí haya más Kouha/Kougyoku, aunque me tientan esos dos también asdahf, so, en otro fic estoy metiéndole tantito pero muy sutil) y bueno, ¡he aquí la continuación!_

 _No te preocupes **Blue Kirito** , espero que todo esté bien y la razón de no haberte conectado antes se resolviera. _

_Y como último, agradezco a **Menuulti;** me sorprendí con las notificaciones de que me agregó a Autor Favorito, me siguiera a mí y a mis fics y que los agregara a favoritos Casi me daba un patatús asdhaskf._ _  
_

 _¡Hasta la siguiente actualización!_


	11. Último Round

_**Magi y sus personajes le pertenecen a Ohtaka Shinobu.**_

* * *

 **11.**

—Arpía...

—Monstruo...

Tanto Judar como Kougyoku se tumbaron en el suelo, agotados y afónicos tras una ardua lucha para ver quién quedaba sobre quien mientras una sarta de insultos —que hubiera cuatrapeado a Ka Kobun si escuchase a su princesa diciendo semejantes vulgaridades— brotaba de sus gargantas cuan rugido.

Al final ni uno ni otro habían llegado a nada, Koumei se había retirado minutos antes y Kouha terminó aburriéndose. Ahora ambos miraban el cielo teñido de colores pasteles, tomando aire, tumbados en el pasto a sólo escasos centímetros de distancia, con sus manos tan cerca que sus dedos podían rozarse en cualquier momento.

Kougyoku sonrió, sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse, deseando que los días con Judar fueran eternos. Deseando poder estar siempre con él. Deseando que él jamás se alejara de su lado.

Pero era inevitable.

—¿Tregua? —Preguntó, tomando asiento. Su cabello despeinado caía por sus hombros y sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y vidriosos. La noche ya casi caía, además. Judar pronto se iría, quizá no de Kou, pero no le sorprendería si lo hacía, y ella debía fingir que estaba de acuerdo.

Lo menos que podía hacer era despedirse debidamente. A partir de ese momento Judar ya no estaría para ella como en esos momentos, después de todo. Algo en él se lo decía. La sensación de su pecho desgarrándose se lo decía. Era como un sexto sentido, una maldición que la seguía a todas partes.

—Supongo —respondió el magi, tomando asiento también.

Pocas veces el magi se mostraba serio frente a Kougyoku; serio y... nostálgico. Sin sonrisas maldosas, sin carcajadas crueles, sin bromas ni insultos... sólo nostálgica quietud y apacible calma. Era raro, era extraño a lo que él acostumbraba, y aún así... _le gustaba_. Pero todo tenía un fin y su diversión al lado de Kougyoku terminaba caída esa noche, precisamente esa misma noche. Ambos lo sentían, ambos lo sabían, ambos lo aceptaban, pero a ambos les disgustaba.

No es como si de niños fuera diferente, se puso a pensar Kougyoku, como consuelo. Pero a su edad actual estar juntos, como niños que no tenían nada de que preocuparse, que reían, que se divertían y se olvidaban del mundo más allá de su pequeño círculo que los aislaba de los demás, era algo difícil, casi imposible... y ella aún así insistía en que sobreviviera la cada vez más débil cercanía entre los dos desde el viaje a Sindria.

Ahora que se ponía a pensar, desde la aparición de Sinbad en su vida las cosas habían cambiado. Desde que había aparecido en Balbadd a salvar a su amigo algo había cambiado. _Ella_ lo había hecho. Judar también.

—... supongo que no hay ningún ganador —sonrió Kougyoku, arrancando algunas flores cercanas a ella a modo de distracción—. ¿Habrá un nuevo round, Judar-chan?

—No —Judar miró de reojo a Kougyoku, quien inmediatamente escondió su mirada, triste, decepcionada y, aún así, comprensiva, de la frívola mirada rojiza del magi. Ella ya lo sabía, de todos modos—. Es un empate, vieja. No hay tiempo para más rounds. Es un _desperdicio_ ; siempre terminará en empate. Qué hacerle.

—Sí... fue divertido mientras duró. Lástima que ninguno ganara —intentó reírse, tragándose el llanto. La Octava Princesa sabía qué significaba que su juego terminara. Judar también—. Me hubiera gustado hacer corona de flores contigo.

—¿Coronas de flores? Jah, como si hubieses podido ganarme —espetó Judar, sonriendo de lado.

Kougyoku frunció el ceño, viéndole con reproche.

—Sí te hubiese podido ganar si no hubieras robado mi metáfora.

—Más bien hubieras perdido si no hubiera sido piadoso contigo.

—Ugh... lo que sea...

El magi observó a la Ren arrancar flores distraídamente, dejándolas en su regazo mientras seguía seleccionando aleatoriamente las flores que estaban a su alcance, ni siquiera revisando si eran retoños o ya habían florecido. Ya ni se había dignado en seguir discutiendo con el magi, ni siquiera lo miraba, y aunque Judar estaba a su lado y sentía su mirada, la Ren se obligó a no verlo. Sabía que había terminado su juego, que ya no había excusas para estar a su lado, sabía que al día siguiente no compartirían el mismo tiempo que los anteriores días... quizá ni siquiera podrían verse; por eso no le quedaba otra alternativa más que _regresar_ a esos días de soledad y, anteriormente, a esas semanas sin su presencia, sin su compañía... no había nada qué hacer. Él era el Oráculo, el magi de Kou, él _era_ de Al-Tharmen. Kougyoku, por otra parte... ni siquiera podía considerarse totalmente como una Ren, como una parte del Imperio, como una más de sus hermanos... ella no era parte de _nada_ y tenía suerte de que Judar se apiadara de ella, pero esa piedad no era eterna. Él tenía más cosas que hacer y ella debía aprender _su lugar_ , reconocer que no podía estar siempre con Judar.

Porque su amigo no era como ella.

Pero era irónico para Judar. Él se sentía fuera de lugar también desde que Aladdin le había mostrado la verdad y sólo al lado de Kougyoku y Hakuryuu sentía que _encajaba_ , pues incluso con Kouen, Koumei y Kouha sentía que era un juguete, que sólo era aceptado porque era el magi de Kou.

Y a veces deseaba hablar sobre _ello_ , sobre sus padres, sobre... _todo_ , pero ¿cómo hacerlo? Judar era el magi caído de Kou, el magi descorazonado, cruel y sádico. El _monstruo_ , el _malvado_ , el que no sentía más que ira y placer al hacer sufrir a los demás. No debía verse vulnerable; Al-Tharmen no lo había isntruido para eso. Además, Kougyoku era diferente a él. Jamás lo entendería. Y no quería que lo hiciera.

Hakuryuu, por otra parte, podría entenderlo. Sólo él. Ese chico era el único recurso que tenía para sentir que encajaba sin _temor_ a herirlo, porque él ya estaba demasiado herido para siquiera importarle. La chica a su lado, que apretaba los labios... _no_.

O quizá... sí*.

—Kou...

—¡¿P-princesa?! —Gritó Ka Kobun, tomando por sorpresa a Judar y Kougyoku.

La chica rápidamente se pasó las manos por su despeinado cabello, olvidando que todo ella era un desastre en ese momento. Judar calló y sonrió sin sentimiento alguno, sabiendo que su aspecto no era mejor —sobre todo luego de que Kougyoku quisiera ahorcarlo con su trenza—, mientras veía a Ka Kobun acercarse hasta ellos.

Ni siquiera sonreía con maldad como solía hacerlo cada que se trataba de molestar a Kougyoku o Ka Kobun.

En el fondo, además, agradecía haber sido interrumpido.

—K-Ka Kobun... yo... —comenzó a balbucear Kougyoku.

—¡No puede estar así, princesa! ¡Deberá tomar un baño inmediatamente y prepararse para la cena! —Le ordenó su sirviente.

—Sí... —Suspiró la chica, dejando que el hombre la ayudase a levantarse.

Antes de irse, Kougyoku intercambió miradas con Judar, que jugueteaba con un retoño de flor, _ignorándola_. La mirada rojiza no tardó en mirarla de reojo, sonriendo de lado con la misma sonrisa vacía, y cuando ambas miradas se cruzaron, no hubo necesidad de palabras.

Se habían metido en problemas, se habían peleado como no lo habían hecho en tanto tiempo, inclusive se habían dicho cosas buenas y malas, verdaderas y falsas, durante sus discusiones... y eso les gustaba; ambos se habían divertido incluso en un momento como ese y su tiempo juntos había valido la pena. Totalmente. Desde las lágrimas hasta las sonrisas, desde los gritos hasta las risas. Desde las amenazas hasta las promesas de volver a verse, posponiendo un juego que no tenía razón alguno de ser más que volver a los viejos tiempos y disfrutando la única compañía que les daba el calor que con el tiempo habían ido perdiendo.

Sí; había sido divertido mientras duró. Ninguno se arrepentía.

Las lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de Kougyoku cuando el momento que más temía llegó, pero su sonrisa no se borró. No era la primera vez que se _despedía_ de Judar, era su consuelo actual. Volvería a verlo. Eventualmente lo haría y volverían a jugar. Era una promesa silenciosa entre los dos.

—Nos vemos luego, Judar-chan —se animó a susurrar, mientras Ka Kobun la esperaba impaciente, con los brazos cruzados y los labios apretados, fingiendo no sentirse _mal_ por su princesa.

—A ver si el baño te quita lo cerdo.

La princesa sonrió de lado, no enojada, tampoco verdaderamente divertida con el comentario. Aún así, las lágrimas se detuvieron y aunque su pecho dolía, Kougyoku vio a Judar con cariño.

—Ojalá tu viaje te quite lo cuervo.

Judar le vio con una ceja arqueada, deseando hablar, pero no haciéndolo; ¿cómo sabía Kougyoku que se iría? Él no había dicho nada todavía. Ni siquiera Al-Tharmen le había dado alguna orden que pudiese haber sido escuchada... Kougyoku dio media vuelta ante su silencio, retirándose junto a Ka Kobun, escuchando —o más bien, ignorando— sus sermones, mientras se iba arreglando su vestido.

El magi sonrió como pocas veces se lo permitía, con inocente orgullo. No con maldad, no con crueldad. Sólo una sonrisa orgullosa, como la de un niño, desprovista de los sentimientos que Al-Tharmen le había enseñado. Una sonrisa que él había descubierto en otras personas. En otro tiempo y en otro lugar, porque quizá, después de todo, Kougyoku sí lo entendía tanto como Gyokuen y Al Tharmen _lo hacían_.

Quizá... la princesa lo entendía más de lo que él y los demás podían imaginar.

Pero jamás lo entendería como él quería que lo hiciera, porque ella _no_ debía cargar con ese peso. Suficiente tenía con sus problemas como para que su altruista actitud la involucrara con problemas de quien siempre negaba ser su amigo, ser alguien cercano e íntimo a ella.

Judar no tardó en levantarse, quedándose con aquel rosado retoño, frágil, vulnerable y destinado a ser una hermosa flor, y se fue a buscar a Hakuryuu. Con algo de suerte no se encontraría con nadie de Al-Tharmen ni tendría que escuchar sus sermones.

Tenía que decirle algo muy importante al chico cuánto antes.

Al día siguiente Kougyoku despertó con pesadez, observando su reflejo de hinchados ojos rojos en el espejo. El día anterior, tras haber cenado, la chica se encerró en su habitación y lloró a pesar de decirse que entendía la situación, a pesar de saber que tenía que ser así. Lloró toda la noche, sintiéndose más sola, más débil, más adolorida y abandonada que de costumbre, hasta dormirse. Se maldijo por haberlo hecho mientras lavaba su cara con lágrimas secas y ensayaba su sonrisa.

Era cierto que ya no vería a Judar por un tiempo, pero él estaría bien, se dijo a sí misma. Ya no volvería a ser herido por un djinn ni tampoco aparecería donde mismo que ella para _ser rechazado_. Ya no se vería en aprietos o, al menos, ella no se daría cuenta de ello. Y algún día regresaría y bromearía con ella con esa sonrisa estúpida y maldosa y le diría...

—¡Oe, vieja, qué horrible te ves! ¿De nuevo llorando porque ese rey idiota no te hace caso?

Sí, algo así le diría...

—¡¿Q-qué haces en mi baño, Judar-chan?! —Gritó la princesa, girando rápidamente para ver al intruso de gran e infantil sonrisa.

—«Buenos días, Judar-chan, te ves bien, ¿cambiaste de ropas?» —le imitó el magi, aunque su voz, pensó Kougyoku, no sonaba así—. ¡Qué bueno que te das cuenta, vieja! Son nuevas. Ya que ayer estropeaste mi ropa, de nuevo, tuve que usar un nuevo conjunto que estaba reservando para un momento especial.

—S-son iguales... —Susurró la chica, confundida. Muy confundida.

¿Qué diablos hacía Judar en su baño?

—Hey, ¿sabes? Ayer decidí que debe haber un ganador.

—¿E-eh?

—Así que habrá un quinto round.

—¿Ah?

—¡Con colores!

—...

—Y si te niegas vete preparando porque aquí traigo varios duraznos —comentó, sacando de sus ropas sus amadas frutas... vestidas con armaduras de hielo.

—¡T-TE... PERO SI TE IBAS A IR! —Chilló la princesa, pálida del susto. El mini ejército de duraznos estaba preparado y ella... ella seguía sin salir de su estupor—. ¡¿Q-qué sigues haciendo aquí, Judar-chan?!

—Debe haber un ganador. No me iré hasta conseguir la victoria. Aunque tampoco es que me vaya a ir pronto —mintió, restándole importancia a su emotiva despedida de la noche anterior.

—¡¿Ah?! ¡Ayer dijiste que era un empate! ¡Lloré para nada! —Confesó la Ren, ruborizándose con fiereza.

No sabía ni siquiera el por qué se enojaba. Se trataba de Judar, después de todo. El magi hacía lo que se le daba la gana y no le importaba estropear los mejores momentos que pudieran tener. Era increíblemente bueno estropeando todo, de hecho.

—Lloras porque eres una llorona empedernida —se defendió el magi, flotando sobre la tina junto a su mini ejército de duraznos—. A mí no me culpes de que siempre andes así de chipi, vieja.

—¡No soy vieja, Judar-chan!

—General _Judar no Momo**_ , querrás decir.

—... estás loco —espetó Kougyoku, saliendo del baño, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—¡Aw, vamos, juguemos~!

—¡Déjame en paz! ¡Tengo que vestirme!

—Momo, Gyo, Bun, Ju, atáquenla.

—¡Esos son los nombres de mis hámsters _«menos Momo,_ ladrón de nombres! —Chilló Kougyoku... antes de que los cuatro duraznos, con ayuda de Judar, abrieran la puerta del baño y se acercaran peligrosamente a ella—... Ju-Judar-chan... e-es en serio... tengo que vestirme... —balbuceó, retrocediendo temerosa.

—¡Al ataque!

—¡Kyaa!

* * *

 _* S_ _ _é que quizá exagero en la relación de éstos dos, pero me queda la espinita de cómo es que Judar y Kougyoku son tan amigos siendo cómo son (y más porque en el anime casi no conviven). Me he leído wikia en inglés varias veces y me he hecho spoilers en Tumblr (también en inglés y de publicaciones que creo que son objetivas) para intentar entender mejor su relación, aunque esto es algo así como mi "headcanon" gracias a todo lo leído, no dudando que Kougyoku entienda a Judar como pocos lo hacen y por eso nunca se enoje de verdad con él y siempre vele por su seguridad.__

 _** Es irónico que Judar renegó porque Kougyoku le dijo durazno en el otro capítulo que escribí y él solito se dijo a sí mismo durazno en este, lol. Es que, no sé, siento que Judar, con tal de molestar a Kougyoku, haría drama hasta por respirar cerca de ella xD._

 _Ahora, siendo_ _ _ _sincera,___ _ _ _ _ciertamente___ pensaba terminar el capítulo antes de que Kougyoku despertara, pero no me animé. Además de que no podía dejar un empate, alguien debe ganar o al menos sufrir por la derrota y pues, pobre Kougyoku, le tocó a ella xD._

 _En fin, ¡hasta la siguiente y ú_ _ _ltima_ actualización!_


	12. Métaforas y Duraznos

_**Magi y sus personajes le pertenecen a Ohtaka Shinobu.**_

* * *

 **12.**

Ka Kobun vio a su princesa correr como alma que lleva al diablo mientras cuatro duraznos con armaduras de hielo la perseguían. Escuchó carcajadas en la habitación de Kougyoku, pertenecientes a Judar, y aunque la ira ardía en sus venas, una sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios, porque él sabía mejor que nadie que Kougyoku era feliz con Judar. El magi siempre estaba para ella cuando más lo necesitaba, aunque no pareciera así, desde aparecer de la nada al escucharla llorar, hasta molestarla cuando se sentía sola y dejada de lado. Y siempre que Judar estaba cerca el semblante de la Ren, aunque a veces lucía enojado, aunque a veces lloraba y aunque a veces estaba cansado, siempre brillaba con un sentimiento que nadie podía opacar mientras él estuviera con ella.

Ka Kobun era feliz si su princesa era feliz y sólo por eso se permitía el lujo de ausentarse hasta que perdía los estribos y corría tras Kougyoku a _salvarla_ de cualquier peripecia que se le ocurriera a Judar, como eventualmente lo haría con esos duraznos que la perseguían por los pasillos mientras la Ren chillaba y maldecía a Judar.

—¡Eso, sin piedad! —Gritó Judar, flotando fuera de la habitación de Kougyoku sin darle importancia a la silueta de Ka Kobun.

El hombre suspiró, retirándose para avisarle a las cocineras que el desayuno se retrasaría.

—¡JUDAAAAR-CHAN, DETÉN ESTA LOCURA INMEDIATAMENTE!

—¡Eh, despertarás a todos~!

—¡Kyaa, ow, Momo pervertido! —Chilló Kougyoku.

—¡Ese es Ju!

—¡Con razón!

Kouha disfrutó el espectáculo —aunque segundos antes estaba por rebanar a la chillona voz que lo había despertado—, mientras Kougyoku seguía corriendo lejos de los duraznos y Judar, amenazándole, aunque no tenía a Vinea con ella así que todas sus amenazas eran inútiles. Judar, por su parte, reía divertido y los duraznitos volaban de aquí para allá, hasta que eventualmente uno de ellos se metió bajo el vestido de Kougyoku para hacerla tropezar.

La Ren ahogó un bufido cuando cayó de pecho contra el suelo, jadeando cansada. El durazno salió de debajo de sus ropas, yendo a detenerse al hombro de Judar.

—Bah, qué poco duraste.

La chica crujió los dientes, girando sobre sí misma para lanzarle pasto. Judar _evadió_ el pésimo ataque y sonrió, aunque poco le duró el gesto al ver a la chica cubrirse la cara con el dorso de sus brazos, sollozando. El magi no dudó en hincarse frente a ella, preocupado, pues Kougyoku jamás había llorado por una caída... bueno, no desde que era una adolescente...

—¿Viej...?

—¡Toma esto! —Se rió ella, lanzándole un puñado de tierra, pasto y una flor de colada.

Judar cerró los ojos, escupiendo la tierra invasora en su boca, mientras Kougyoku tomaba asiento, riendo divertida y triunfante.

—¡Vieja bruja! ¡Puaj, cof, cof!

—¡Venganza, Judar-chan!

—Serás... —Judar se tumbó de sentón, cruzando las piernas, sonriendo de lado—. Felicidades; ya eres una embustera, vieja— Kougyoku se sonrojó, bajando la mirada. Judar despojó a sus duraznos de su armadura de hielo y le tendió uno a la princesa, que lo aceptó gustosa aunque tímidamente—. Esa es Gyo, por cierto.

—¡Ah! —Chilló la chica, dejando caer su durazno—. ¡J-Judar-chan, no me des a Gyo! ¡E-es como comerme a mí misma!

—¿Entonces te doy a Ju~? —Canturreó, con obvia coquetería.

Kougyoku se sonrojó furiosamente, dándole una mordida a Gyo. Aunque hacerlo no garantizaba que el magi no se diera cuenta de su adorable sonrojo.

—Ups, resulta que ese era Ju —se rió Judar, sólo para molestarla.

Kougyoku no tardó en escupirlo, consiguiendo otra carcajada del magi. Vaya que era fácil de engañar.

—¡J-Judar-chan!

—¿Por qué estabas llorando? —Le preguntó, cambiando de tema rápidamente.

Kougyoku desvió la mirada, dejando su semblante falsamente enojado e intentando esconder la tristeza en sus orbes.

—No estaba llorando.

—Kougyoku.

—... ya sabes por qué. Soy una llorona; siempre lloro. No hay razón para hacerlo —se encogió de hombros, repentinamente incómoda.

—Tú siempre lloras por una razón.

—Bueno, a veces no.

—Kougyoku...

—¿Sabes? —Le interrumpió, apretando sus manos. Sus ojos ardían—. A veces uno llora porque sí. Porque puede, porque _debe_ ; no hay razón más que esa. Sólo lo haces. Tú no lo sabes, Judar-chan. No lo entiendes. Por eso... por eso déjalo así.

—... eres rosa.

—... ¿qué?

Judar asintió, serio. Luego sonrió.

—Eres rosa porque eres _niña_ , eres una llorona sensible y sentimental... y eres demasiado... ingenua. Pero eres fuerte —Kougyoku bajó la mirada, sonrojándose—. ¿Qué color soy yo, vieja?

—...

—Esto es parte del quinto round.

—¡Ah! ¡¿E-estamos jugando?!

—¿Qué más haríamos, idiota?

—Uh... t-tienes razón... como si fueras a halagarme... —Kougyoku infló sus mejillas, no tardando en escuchar la carcajada de Judar.

De verdad que la Octava Princesa era reacia a admitir que el magi la halagaba consciente y voluntariamente. Era un caso perdido que ya sólo le daba risa.

Así, luego de instantes de risa y posterior silencio, o algo semejante porque el magi seguía conteniendo la risa al ver el puchero de Kougyoku que esperaba a que se callara, la chica le sonrió, con sus mejillas aún sonrojadas.

—Eres morado, Judar-chan.

—¿Morado?

—Porque usas magia, eres poderoso y eres contradictorio.

—... ¿ah? —Judar arqueó una ceja, intrigado por la respuesta de Kougyoku. Se cruzó de brazos y se acercó más a ella, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

La princesa ignoró su cercanía, sonriendo y asintiendo.

—¡Sí, sí! Eres poderoso, Judar-chan, pero a veces eres humilde. Eres un morboso seductor, pero a veces eres muy inocente, tanto que me sorprendes. ¡Y aunque eres un desastre andante, hay momentos en que eres muy tranquilo! Eres todo un caso —se rió, ignorando que las mejillas del magi enrojecían.

Y lo hacían sin poder contenerse.

Y Judar le vio con los labios apretados y cara de constipado, sabiendo que, de alguna manera, lo estaba ofendiendo, pero al mismo tiempo halagando con esa actitud suya que tanto le... lo que fuese.

—¡V-vieja bruja! —Le gritó, apartándose con un salto y manoteando para espantar las avecillas rosadas a su alrededor que, oh dios, seguro eran de Kougyoku.

¡Santo cielo, sí eran de Kougyoku! _(No Judar, son tuyas)._

—¡¿A-ah?! ¡¿Ahora qué te traes?! ¡Deja de manotearme!

—¡Cállate, vieja bruja! ¡Espanto a tus asquerosos bichos para que no se me acerquen!

—¡¿Eh?! ¡Y-yo no tengo bichos!

—¡No los ves, que es otra cosa!

Kougyoku no supo qué decir o qué hacer al ver a Judar manotear y gruñir y decir cosas como «estúpidas aves, váyanse a la mierda» conforme su rostro se volvía notoriamente más y más rojo. Inclusive llegó a creer que estaba enojado, muy enojado, y temerosa de que terminara siendo envuelta en lo-que-sea-que-Judar-hacía, se levantó y comenzó a alejarse poco a poco.

Cuando Judar dejó de manotear, cansado y jadeando, Kougyoku había desaparecido de su vista.

—Estúpida vieja —gruñó, respirando pesadamente.

Estúpidas avecillas también, que seguían con un tono rosadito incluso cuando su ruck estaba negro, totalmente negro*.

* * *

Esa misma tarde, Judar observó a Kougyoku hacer coronas de flores con un canasto con duraznos a su lado, ensimismada en su trabajo. El magi imaginó que los duraznos eran una forma de llamarlo y ofrecerle disculpas por haber huido de él, pero estaba demasiado irritado como para hacer lo que ella quería. Suficiente tenía con haber atrasado su viaje un día más sólo para _darle el gusto_ a la princesita. Tampoco entendió por qué no simplemente se iba y la dejaba, como muchas veces lo había hecho, en lugar de ver cómo hacía coronas de flores que nadie usaría.

Pero allí estaba, observándola a _escondidas_ , mientras Kougyoku comenzaba a mascullar.

Luego explotó, lanzando la corona al suelo y gritándole como si supiera que la miraba. Y cómo no, si el idiota de Judar estaba justo en su rango de vista... bueno, estaba sentado sobre el árbol, mientras ella estaba en su sombra.

—¡Baja ya, Judar-chan! ¡Has estado viéndome por DOS HORAS sin decir ni hacer nada! ¡¿No tienes hambre, acaso?!

—No estoy viéndote. Y apenas llegué aquí.

—Vi tu trenza desde que llegaste, **hace dos horas,** Judar-chan.

Mierda.

—¿Y quién te dice que te estoy viendo?

—¿Cuántas coronas he hecho?

—26.

—Entonces sí me estabas viendo.

—...

¿Qué rayos le sucedía? Judar estaba confundido. No estaba actuando tan... él. Quizá le faltaba azúcar. En la mañana apenas y había desayunado un poco. Sí; seguro era eso, por lo que no tardó en bajar mientras Kougyoku dejaba de sonreír, retomando su labor y dejando que el magi se comiera los duraznos que le había llevado.

—No entiendo qué le ves de divertido a hacer coronas de flores —habló Judar, mordisqueando uno de los duraznos—. Es aburrido, sólo repites lo mismo una y otra vez. Qué desperdicio de tiempo.

—No es aburrido, es muy laborioso, que es otra cosa. Pero qué vas a saber tú —refunfuñó Kougyoku.

—No es laborioso.

—Lo es.

—No lo es.

—¡Lo es! —Gritó, porque era inaudito que algo que a ella le había costado horrores fuera menospreciado de esa manera—. ¡Y si no lo es, demuéstramelo, Judar-chan!

El magi tomó varias flores, sin siquiera renegar ni seguir discutiendo con Kougyoku, para sorpresa de ésta. Con rápidos movimientos y sin dejar de mascar un nuevo durazno, el magi terminó satisfactoriamente la corona de flores —en menos tiempo que ella— mostrándosela a la sorprendida Ren.

Judar sonrió de lado, viéndole con burla.

—Es muy fácil, que tú seas torpe no significa que esto sea laborioso —y ni bien terminó de hablar, Judar se carcajeó, viendo a Kougyoku sonrojarse de la ira y la vergüenza.

—¡T-tú...!

—¿Qué? Ah, no me digas que quieres que te la dé —sonrió el magi. Kougyoku se cubrió la cara, negando con la cabeza—. De todos modos yo no la necesito. Te la doy.

—¿Eh...q-qué...? —Preguntó la Ren, viendo a Judar con los ojos bien abiertos y un fuerte rubor en su ilusionado rostro.

—Cierra los ojos.

La chica así lo hizo. Emocionada, contenta y al borde de las lágrimas, Kougyoku cerró los ojos, mientras Judar se acercaba a ella y depositaba la cadena de flores en su cabeza. Se sorprendió de lo frío que era, pero lo atribuyó a estar en las manos de su amigo, el mago de hielo.

Sin embargo, Kougyoku pronto se dio cuenta de la verdad cuando Judar se alejó flotando, diciendo que podría abrir los ojos, sólo para descongelar la corona de hielo sobre la cabeza de la chica.

—¡JUUUUDAAAAR-CHAAAAN! —Bramó Kougyoku, escuchando la lejana carcajada de Judar con sus mejillas enrojecidas, su ceño fruncido y los dientes crujiendo de la furia.

Ese maldito le había visto la cara de nuevo, ¡y ella que le había regalado duraznos!

* * *

La noche había caído varias horas atrás; y mientras cada uno de los Ren se encargaba de sus respectivos asuntos, Kougyoku era la única que dormía en esos momentos, luego de haber refunfuñado, gritado, hecho berrinche e incluso reído por la broma del magi. Judar no tardó en entrar por la ventana de su habitación, viéndola dormir apaciblemente, confiada en que volvería a verlo al día siguiente porque no se había ido cuando ella creyó que lo haría; sacándole una sonrisa al magi por su ingenuidad e inocencia.

Silenciosamente el muchacho sacó un durazno y la corona de flores de debajo de sus ropas, acercándose hasta la durmiente princesa para depositarlos junto a Vinea. Observó el rostro de su _amiga_ con una sonrisa que no creía poder esbozar, antes de sacudir la cabeza, viendo con desgano las avecillas a su alrededor.

Cuando estuvo por irse, la modorra voz de Kougyoku lo detuvo, haciéndolo girarse sobre sí mismo para sonreírle.

—¿J-Judar-chan...?

—Yo, vieja. Volvamos a jugar a hacer _**metáforas** _y comer _**duraznos** _cuando regrese —dijo, sintiendo que una pequeña parte de sí se rompía al ver los magentas orbes comenzar a llenarse de lágrimas.

Pero la Ren no lloró, a pesar de sentir que lo haría en cualquier momento. En su lugar tomó asiento, haciéndole una seña a Judar para que se acercara, ya que el nudo en su garganta le impedía hablar.

Judar se acercó a ella, curioso, sentándose a un lado de ella.

—¿Kougyoku?

La aludida tomó sus mejillas entre sus manos, depositándole un dulce beso en su frente. Judar se quedó estático en su lugar, sintiendo la calidez de aquellos encantadores labios que jamás habían rozado ninguna piel ajena mientras su rostro ardía y las avecillas revoloteaban a su alrededor, brillando rosadas.

Y en lugar de sentirse incómodo, en lugar de maldecir a su rukh —sí, el suyo y no el de Kougyoku— o de largarse refunfuñando, Judar se dio la libertad de quedarse un rato más junto a la chica, cuyas temblorosas manos seguían sujetando sus mejillas y su aliento se estrellaba contra su frente, hasta que fue Kougyoku quien se apartó chillando y manoteando tan roja de la cara que Judar no pudo más que reír.

La princesa no se dio cuenta de que Judar también tenía las mejillas enrojecidas.

—¡Lo siento, Judar-chan! ¡Perdón! ¡No quise...es que...! ¡Uuuh, pero dime algo!

—Estás roja como manzana~ —canturreó el magi.

Kougyoku le lanzó una de sus almohadas, chillando cosas inteligibles, hasta sentir que Judar tomaba su muñeca y tiraba de ella.

Lo último que Kougyoku supo fue que Judar se apartaba de ella, sonriéndole con un sentimiento totalmente diferente, y teniendo el descaro de relamerse los labios. Los labios que habían hecho contacto con los suyos momentos atrás, dejando su mente en blanco, sin carburar que acababa de dar su primer beso. Sin comprender que Judar le había robado su primer beso y se iba campante por la ventana.

En cuanto Judar salió, canturreando y dejando que las avecitas a su alrededor bailaran contentas, Kougyoku se fue de espaldas, desmayada, demasiado sorprendida para aceptar lo que acababa de pasar.

Pero no pasaron más que escasos segundos para que el magi se cubriera la cara, con sus orejas enrojecidas y sus avecillas nerviosas, mascullando y maldiciendo haberle robado su primer beso a Kougyoku.

Eso no había sido parte de sus planes. Nada lo había sido... se suponía que sólo le dejaría la corona de flores y el durazno y se iría sin más...

—Vieja bruja, ¿qué rayos me estás haciendo...? —Se animó a preguntarse, sintiéndose... tan realizado y tan destrozado al mismo tiempo*.

Hakuryuu decidió no hacer mención alguna de aquel brillante rojo en el rostro del magi cuando llegó la hora de partir. Por alguna razón ya se imaginaba qué era.

* * *

Kougyoku despertó con sus mejillas enrojecidas y una gran y satisfecha sonrisa en su rostro, sintiéndose renovada, con tan buenos ánimos, y mejor que nunca que bien podía contagiar su felicidad hasta a su amargado hermano mayor. Había tenido un sueño bastante lindo, el mejor de toda su vida; donde su amado aparecía en su habitación y le regalaba una corona de flores, sonriéndole y diciéndole que su travesía juntos no había terminado. No sabía que Sinbad fuera bueno con ello, se sorprendió, pero... no, de hecho Kougyoku comenzó a dudar que fuese Sinbad y se sintió aún más extraña de imaginar que fuese Alibaba ya que el rubio era su amigo, por lo que el sentimiento de plenitud se volvió incertidumbre y confusión y...

Y entonces su rostro se incendió al ver la corona de flores que Judar había hecho, junto a un durazno y a Vinea, sintiendo que todo su mundo se congelaba y la escena de su primer beso con su amigo se repetía una y otra y otra y otra vez, sin parar.

—¡E-ESE ERA MII PRIMER BESOOOO! —Chilló Kougyoku, cubriéndose el rostro, sintiéndose violada y avergonzada y también furiosa.

Lo que la Octava Princesa no sabía, maldiciendo a Judar y jurando que iba a pagarlo caro cuando regresara, era que éste sintió que también había sido su primer beso.

 **METÁFORAS Y DURAZNOS.**

 **Por ANee-sama.**

* * *

 _* No sé ustedes, pero yo siento que el primero en enamorarse sería Judar (si es que no está enamorado ya ajsfhaf, okya). Es que con eso de que su tipo de mujer es alguien diferente a él... pero además me da la sensación de que Kougyoku no lo ve como algo más que su amigo porque también trata a Alibaba con mucho cariño y a lo mejor aún siente algo por Sinbad, al menos hasta antes del final del anime. So, para mí Judar es el secreta e inconscientemente friendzonado que tarde o temprano se ganará el corazón de Kougyoku cuando deje de ser tan evasivo con sus sentimientos. No importa qué me digan, no cambiaré de opinión (aunque me gustaría saber sus opiniones también)._

 _Ahora, sobre el fic, la verdad no sé qué decir, me siento realizada de terminar mi primer fic JuKou con tan buen sabor de boca (soy un asco con los finales, pero siento que éste ha quedado bonito) y ajsfhafhjas, si creían que no iba a ver nada medio romanticón, ¡jah, crédulo/as! (?). De hecho casi no soy de las que ponen cositas románticas xD, pero estos dos me ganan. Tampoco es acá de que "se aman y se besan y tienen tres hijos asfhakfhska" porque, por más fangirl que soy, no me gusta lo meloso en mis parejas a menos que el contexto lo sea (como plus, no soy muy de shoujo, creo que se ha ido notando conforme voy escribiendo en mis fics)._

 _ **Loveisdead;** el JuKou también es la pareja que más me gusta de Magi, no sé por qué exactamente, pero me enamoré de ellos tremendamente ajsdhaf. Y mientras Kougyoku y Judar sigan solteros, yo soy feliz, porque puedo shippearlos sin pena ni gloria y en mi mente ellos terminarán juntos tarde o temprano y nadie me restregará en la cara que no son canon, porque Ohtaka nos lo ha dejado muy a la imaginación, jaja._

 _Ah... en fin, espero que hayan disfrutado de este fic, raro, chilaquil y lo que sea, que tanto me encantó escribir porque puse mucho cariño y esfuerzo en él, sobretodo al momento de pensar en las metáforas, en las analogías, y al tratar de que fuera congruente y ameno. También les agradezco a todos los que le dieron la oportunidad, esperando que ojalá no los haya defraudado._

 _ **¡Nos seguiremos leyendo en los demás fics, y aquellas futuras ideas que esperan ser escritas!**  
_


End file.
